Sailor Moon: The Minis Return
by Kaybugg1
Summary: A year after Atonis's defeat, the minis find themselves on a new quest to find a missing prince, defeat an evil villian from the past and discover new secrets that their parents have kept from them. It's going to take all the minis's courage, new allies and new powers to defeat Malin, an evil villian who wants revenge for his past defeats, can the minis win?
1. A new day and new students at MH

**I own Queen Kalenity, King Charles, Aurora, Charlie, Styrk, Berlyn, the name I gave Jackson's dad, Naveen, Adam and Philip along with Lizzie Johnson, Disney owns Luck of the Irish, Joss Whedon owns Conner Angel, J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Monster High is owned by Mattel and Dani Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, and Jadeite, Zoycite, and Malachite are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. **

Chapter 1

A new day and new students at Monster High

Monday morning dawned bright and early as Aurora and Charlie Ishida, Styrk Thorson, Berlyn, and Naveen, Adam and Phillip Damon-Wayne walked to the front doors of Monster High where their friends were waiting along with Harry Dingle-Damon and Connor Pratt-Angel who were in the middle of a make-out causing Charlie to roll his eyes as he threw a water ball at his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend causing them to break apart. "Geez Charlie, what was that for?" Harry asked as he shook his head to get the water off of himself. "You and Connor would have been late for class if you kept doing that." said Charlie knowing Harry hated to be late to any of his classes causing the half werewolf's eyes to widen in fright causing Draculara to shake her head. "Don't worry Harry, the bell hasn't even rung yet so we still have plenty of time to get to our classes, silly." said Draculara who was standing with their friends Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Abby Bominable, Draculara, Lagoona Blue, Jackson Jekyll, Andy Beast, Clawd Wolf, Gil Webber, Valentine, Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon.

"You wern't waiting too long for us, were you?" Aurora asked Frankie who shook her head as they all walked into the school building and to their lockers. "No, we had just gotten here our selves." explained Frankie as she closed her locker and headed to her first class which was History with Kyle Johnson who now worked at Monster High permanently.

"Good morning class, before we begin I would like to introduce two new students Princess Dani Hart-Oliver-Phantom of The Ghost Zone and my daughter Lizzie Johnson." introduced Kyle as a teen with long white hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a black shirt with long black sleaves, black pants and black flats walked out from behind Kyle along with a girl who had tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair, light blue eyes and wore an olive green see through long sleave shirt underneith a dark green short sleave top, a dark green shirt with see though olive green stockings, and dark green ankle boots.

Soon the rest of the morning passed by quickly and it was time for lunch. "Dani, what are you doing here? I thought Daniel and Danny were homeschooling you?" Aurora asked her cousin as soon as they and their friends minus Valentine and Jackson who were having a quick make-out sesson, sit down at one of the tables in the creepateria. "They were but I got so bored and my parents didn't know what to do so they contacted Kayla and she suggested Monster High. So here I am." said Dani happily causing Aurora and Charlie to smile and then frown when they began to hear yelling comeing from outside of the lunch room. "Sounds like Manny is after Jackson, again." said Aurora as she and Charlie stood up to help their friend but were stopped by Dani. "Let me take care of this." said Dani as she turned invisible, flew out of the creepateria and then flew into the hallway where she found Valentine being held back by two bulky looking vampire while poor Jackson was getting the stuffing beat out of him by Manny. "Hey ugly, step away from the normie!" yelled Dani still invisible causing Manny to snort as he looked around. "I'm not going to listen to you vampire." snarled Manny as he glared at a confused Valentine. "Wrong! I'm not a vampire but I am going to stop you." said Dani as she shot an ecto ray at Manny causing him to yelp as he turned around just in time for Dani to shoot an ecto ray at the two vampires causing them to let go of Valentine who ran over to his boyfriend, picked him up and ran as fast as he could to the Nurse's office. "Come out and fight me coward!" yelled Manny who was not happy Jackson and Valentine got away thanks to an unknown R.A.D. "One I'm not a coward and two I don't fight R.A.D.s weaker then me." said Dani as she turned visible in front of Manny causing him and his lackeys to growl and then run off knowing they couldn't fight the princess of the Ghost Zone.

"That was a cool trick, Hiya I'm Invisi Billy. Pleased to meet you princess." said a blue haired and blue skined boy as he appeared out of thin air. "Hi, I'm Dani with an I. It's nice to meet you as well and I was just standing up for Jackson for my cousins." said Dani just as Aurora, Charlie and their friends walked into the hall from the lunch room.

"Hey Dani, who are you talking to?" Clawdeen asked Dani who looked at her friends and then looked the spot where Invisi Billy was just standing a moment ago only to see that he had disappeared. "There was a boy a few seconds ago but he just disappeared." said Dani causing Clawdeen to sigh. "Did he have blue hair and skin?" Clawdeen asked Dani who nodded. "That is Invisi Billy, the son of the Invisible Man. He's a joker and a ladie's man as well as helpful to his friends. Sorry to interupt but I overheard you ghouls talking about Invisi Billy and was curious why." explained Robecca Steam as she walked over to the group from the Creepateria. Dani just smiled as she explained what she had done to Manny Tour and his lackeys and how Invisi Billy had appeared and told her how cool her trick was. "That does sound like a cool trick but I wonder how Jackson is doing after all he doesn't have quick healing like the rest of us." said Aurora who was concerned for her friend. %We have Drama with Mr. Where next so we should tell him what happened and see if he would write us a pass to see Jackson and Valentine.% said Ghoulia earning nods from the group. "That's a great idea Ghoulia, come on we better head to class now and let Mr. Where know what is going on." said Andy who then headed to class with the others right behind him.

Meanwhile in the Nurse's Office Valentine sat on a plastic chair next to an unconscious Jackson's bedside as the teen began to change into his alter ego Holt Hyde thanks to some music that the school nurse turned on so the 1/2 normie could heal, feeling awful for not being able to fight off his and Jackson's attackers. "Valentine babe, what happened to Jackson?" Holt asked after he had opened his eyes and began to sit up wondering why his other half was beaten up and who did it. "Manny Tour and his goons happened Holt darling, he had his goons hold me back while he pumeled poor Jackson. If it wasn't for the strange ghoul that helped us, Jackson and youself would be dead." said Valentine who then began to cry causing Holt to smile sadly as he took a hold of Valentine's hand just as their friends walked into the room having heard everything and were not happy. "That Manny Tour has hurt Jackson for the last time." growled Charlie as he opened his communactor and pressed the Sun Symbol shocking the others minus Aurora who had an idea of what her brother was up to as their mother Queen Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom appeared on the screen. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Queen Kalenity asked worringly knowing that her children never called her when they were at school unless something had happen to either themselves, their boyfriends or their friends. "Manny Tour and his goons attacked Valentine and Jackson and if it wasn't for Dani then Jackson would be dead." explained Charlie causing Queen Kalenity to gasp worringly for her children's friend. "Are Jackson and Valentine alright?" Queen Kalenity asked worringly causing Charlie to sigh as he pointed his wrist at Valentine and Holt. "Hello Queen Kalenity, the school nurse had Jackson transform into Holt in order for him to heal and I am already healing thanks to my vampiric healing." explained Valentine causing Queen Kalenity to sigh in relef as the screen switched back to Charlie.

"I can not let this attack go unpunished. Charles and I will be at the school in a little while to have a talk with Headmistress Bloodgood, Charlie, Aurora, Berlyn and Styrk, I love you four and see you soon." said Queen Kalenity who then turned off her end of the communactor. "Well mom is not happy." said Charlie knowing how much Queen Kalenity hated bullies after being picked on when she was younger. "Got that right, mom hates bullies since she was picked on as a child." said Aurora as Valentine helped Holt get out of bed and walk over to the group. "Who would pick on a princess?" Frankie asked just as King Charles walked into the room with Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite while Sir Malachite was with Queen Kalenity in Headmistress Bloodgood's office.

"Dad, Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite, it's good to see you all!" said Aurora happily as she and Charlie hugged King Charles, Sir Jadeite and Lady Zoycite who happily hugged them back. "It's good to see you all as well and to answer your question Frankie, Kalenity was just Kayla Damon back then. She didn't become a princess again until she became a sailor scout and met Sunny." said and explained King Charles who sighed as he remembered the pain that those bullies put his beloved in.

Meanwhile Sir Malachite followed Queen Kalenity straight to the Headmistresses's office where Headmistress Bloodgood was waiting for her along with Sydney and James Jekyll who were Jackson's parents. "Queen Kalenity, is there something wrong?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked knowing that unless there was a emergency that Queen Kalenity never traveled with any of her knights. "I am afraid that I have come here with bad news. Jackson and Valentine were attacked by Manny Tour and his friends. Jackson and Valentine are in the nurse's office right now and the nurse had to have Jackson turn into Holt in order for Jackson to heal and according to Charlie, if Valentine had gotten Jackson to the nurse's office any later then he did, then Jackson would have died." explained Queen Kalenity causing Sydney's eyes to widen as she gasped in shock while James growled as his hands lit on fire. "Where is this Manny Tour and his little friends?" James asked Headmistress Bloodgood causing Queen Kalenity to sigh as she made a ball of water appear in her hands and then threw it at James's hands putting his fire out causing the man to scowl at the queen of the Sun.


	2. New friends and new problems

**The charactors and locations in this story belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 2

New Friends and New Problems

By the time James cooled down and the 5 adults got to the nurse's office they found Valentine holding Jackson in one of the beds with the teens sitting around it listening to King Charles tell them about one of his and Queen Kalenity's adventures while Lady Zoicite and Sir Jadeite listened as well from their spots on either side of Jackson's bed. "And that is why I will never get on my wife's bad side again." said King Charles causing the teens, Lady Zoicite and Sir Jadeite to clap and Queen Kalenity to clear her thoat causing the teens, Lady Zoicite, Sir Jadeite and King Charles to turn and face her. "Aurora Ariel, Charlie Eric, shouldn't you and your friends be in class at this time." Queen Kalenity asked her children who both looked sheepishly at their mother. "We asked Mr. Where for permission to stay with Valentine and Jackson until our next class." said Aurora causing Queen Kalenity to smile just as the bell rang causing the teens including Valentine who was helping Jackson, to grab their things and run to their next class causing the adults to chuckle.

As the teens ran to their lockers Aurora accidentily ran into a teen with with brown hair, blue and white eyes and was wearing a purple jacket with dark purple flames on it. "Oh, i'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" Aurora asked the teen. "Yeah, i'm fine, my name is Xander Van Ghoul, what's yours?" the teen said and then asked Aurora who smiled. "I'm Aurora Ishida, this is my boyfriend Styrk Thorson, my brother Charlie, Charlie's boyfriend Berlyn, our cousins: Naveen, Adam and Phillip Damon-Wayne, Harry Dingle-Damon, Dani Hart-Oliver-Phantom, and our friends Harry's boyfriend Connor Pratt-Angel, Frankie Stein and her boyfriend Andy Beast, Ghoulia Yelps, Clawdeen Wolf, Abby Bominable, Abby's boyfriend Heath Burns, Draculara and her boyfriend Clawd Wolf who is Clawdeen's brother, Lagoona Blue and her boyfriend Gil Webber, Jackson Jekyll who is Heath's cousin, Valentine who is Jackson's boyfriend and Deuce Gorgon." introduced Aurora causing Xander to chuckle. "It's nice to meet all of you even though i already know Jackson." said Xander as Jackson nodded.

Soon the group arrived at their next class which was History who rumor had it was being taught by a new teacher. "According to Spectra's blog, a vampire is teaching History." said Frankie as she and the others sat down. "I wonder who?" Draculara asked just as a familiar man walked into the room wearing a suit. "Good evening class, my name is Angel and I will be your new History Teacher." said Angel as he wrote his name on the board shocking Aurora and Charlie.

"Today I will teach you about the Power Gems and Malin. Centeries ago after the great fall of the Moon Kingdom there lived a king named Malin. Malin ruled a small kingdom but he wanted more to he began to send armies to the neighboring kingdoms to take them over as well but he was stopped by 10 women with different powers. The first was Queen Rosemary with the ability to create purple forcefeilds, the second was Mary-Ellen with the ability to create a rope of orange energy, the third was Queen Leah with the ability to create a beam of white light, the fourth was Queen Brigette who was able to create a beam of yellow energy, the fifth was Sultanna Lia of Agrbah who had the ability to create a beam of silver light, the sixth was Cheifess Hila who had the ability to create a beam of golden light, the seventh was Fa Li who had the ability to create fire with just her hands, the eighth was Endora who had the ability to create water with just her hands, the ninth was Queen Kari of Corona who had the ability to create lightning with just her hands and the last was Queen Elinor of DunBroch who had the ability to control plant vines. Together these brave women trapped Malin but it cost them the lives of Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Sultanna Lia, and Cheifess Hila. Unfortunetly Malin broke out of his prison years later causing Prince Robin who was the son of Snow White the daughter of Queen Rosemary, Princess Crystal the daughter of Cinderella the daughter of Mary-Ellen, Princess Rose and Prince Brair the twin daughter and son of Aurora the daughter of Queen Leah, Prince Rice the son of Belle who was the daughter of Queen Brigette, Princess Melody the daughter of Eric who was the son of Queen Brigette, Prince Altan and Princess Cassie the twin son and daughter of Sultanna Jasmine the daughter of Sultanna Lia, Kaya the daughter of Cheifess Pocahontas the daughter of Cheifess Hila, Li Blossom the daughter of Li Mulan the daughter of Fa Li, Prince Ray James the son of Queen Tiana the daughter of Endora, Prince Flynn the son of Queen Rapunzel the daughter of Queen Kari and Princess Elena the daughter of Queen Merida the daughter of Queen Elinor, to lock him up once more with the powers of 12 special gems which gave them the same powers as their grandmothers. Robin held the power of the Purple Gem, Crystal held the power of the Orange Gem, Rose and Brair held the powers of the White Gem, Rice held the power of the Yellow Gem, Altan and Cassie held the powers of the Silver Gem, Kaya held the power of the Golden Gem, Li Blossom held the power of the Red Gem, Ray James held the power of the Dark Green Gem, Flynn held the power of the Green Gem and Elena held the power of the Brown Gem." explained Angel as he wrote the story on the board for the students to copy.

"After the second time Malin was defeated he returned once more, this time it had been centuries since his entrapment and he had become more powerful thanks to the Dark Arts but unknown to him the decendents of the great Queens had the power to stop him." said Angel just as the bell rang. "Tomorrow we shall cover the Decendents and how they trapped Malin." said Angel as the students packed their things and headed to their last class of the day.

"I can believe our ancestors did that." said Aurora in shock as she opened her locker to put away her books and grabbed her backpack to head home after leaving Study Howl which was their last class of the day. "Niether can I, I wonder if mom was one of the decendents that stopped him." wondered Charlie as he locked his locker. "It's possible after all Kayla is the decendent of Queen Belle also making her the decendent of Prince Rice." said Berlyn who had his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Then why don't we ask her when we get home." suggested Harry as the group walked out of the doors and down the stairs where Pete was waiting to take them back to the Crystal Palace. "Or we could ask dad." suggested Naveen. "Ask me what?" King Pete asked the teens. "King Pete, what do you know about Malin?" Draculara asked the older normie who had begun to turn pale at the mention of the name. "Where did you teens hear that name?" King Pete asked. "Grandsire Angel is the new History teacher and he told us about how the mothers of Queen Snow White, Queen Aurora, Queen Cinderella, Queen Belle, Sultanna Jasmine, Chiefess Pocahontas, Li Mulan, Queen Tiana, Queen Rapunzel and Queen Merida trapped Malin and how Prince Robin, Prince Brair, Princess Rose, Princess Crystal, Princess Melody, Prince Rice, Prince Altan, Princess Cassie, Princess Kaya, Li Blossom, Prince R.J., Prince Flynn and Princess Elena trapped him once more when he tried to break free of his prison." said Aurora.

Pete sighed sadly as he thought about the man who almost killed him on the fateful day all those centuries ago. "I do know who he is. Once everyone is in the car and buckled up i'll explain everything." said Pete causing the teens to get into the large car and buckle up as fast as they could. Once Pete sat in the driver's seat and buckled up he began his tale. "It all started when Aggregor broke free of Plumber's Prison and went after Ben, Gwen and Kevin..." began Pete as he told the teens what had happened the 2nd time Malin broke free of his prison.

Meanwhile after Queen Kalenity returned to the palace she headed to the library to calm down her temper with a good book when her eyes glazed yellow as she began a prophecy.

"**The children of the 12 shall join with allies new and old, the king of evil shall break from it's hold, gems of power shall return from the past, a ray of hope the children hast, for evil will come from the past."**

"Oh no, not again." said Queen Kalenity worringly just as she accidentally bumped into Queen Tohma who was leaving the library after spending sometime reading one of his old classics. "Kalenity, are you alright?" Queen Tohma asked his daughter worringly. "No mom, I'm not. I just had my 2nd prophocy in 15 years." said Queen Kalenity shocking her mom.

Meanwhile far far way in an old village with rotted houses and dead trees. With no humans around and skellingtons on the ground. Wicked laughted began to fill an old rotten castle where in the middle of it's throne room an old stone statue began to break as the wicked laughter could be heard coming from the statue. "Finally I am free once more and now nothing can stop me from ruling what was ment to be ruled!" laughed a man known only as King Malin the most horrible and evilest king to ever rule a human kingdom. "But before I am able to rule I must seek my revenge on those little decendents who trapped me in that blasted stone prison. Soon the decendents of those little brats will be destoryed and I will rule the world!" laughed Malin not knowing that he had been locked in stone for centuries and that there were new decendents to deal with this time.


	3. A new mission

**Everyone belongs to their respective owners with Xander and Anuba belonging to yugiohcloudfangirl at Deviantart**

Chapter 3

A new mission

When the teens along with Pete finally arrived at the Crystal Palace they found Queen Tohma waiting for them at the main doors. "Kalenity wants all of you to meet her in the meeting room." Queen Tohma told the group causing Aurora and Charlie look worried knowing that something bad had to have happened.

+The Meeting Room+

Still in their school uniforms, Rini, D.J., Helios, Marina, Ryo, Raven, Yuii, Loral, Ben, Maggie, Motiki, Flora, Florin, Corina, Rigel, Tiffany, Richie, Aqua, Melody, Hailey and Shingo sat at a large table waiting for Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, Harry, Berlyn and their friends from Monster High to arrive. "Mom, what is going on?" Charlie asked Queen Kalenity as he and the others walked into the room causing Queen Kalenity to sigh sadly as Charlie, Aurora and their cousins and friends took their seats. "15 years ago on the day you minis were born I had my first prophocy as I held Charlie and Aurora. It went like this:

**"In 14 years the third child of Earth and Moon, shall save a world from it's doom, 5 allies he shall make in his fight, his love as black as night, But should he not fight, all will be not right."**

"We knew we had no choice so with heavy hearts Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion sent their youngest son Chiro John Watson-Holmes through a portal to a world that only Queen Setsuna knows. She is the only one who knows where Chiro is and his destiny." explained Queen Kalenity who then looked at Neo Queen Serenity. "There is a way to find him. Chiro has the Star Locket which only myself, Edymion, Rini, D.J. and himself can hear." explained Neo Queen Serenity who was holding Neo King Edymion's hand at the head of the table.

"So all we have to do is go to the world where Chiro is and bring him and his friends here? Sounds simple but what's the catch?" Charlie asked as Rini and D.J. were too shocked to say anything as they ran out of the room to think. "My queen, my king." said Helios as he bowed in front of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion before running after Rini and D.J. "The reason I have told you all this is because I have had another prophocy.

"**The children of the 12 shall join with allies new and old, the king of evil shall break from it's hold, gems of power shall return from the past, a ray of hope the children hast, for evil will come from the past."**

"Who's the king of evil?" Raven asked the queens and kings curiously causing them to sigh. "His name is King Malin. A horrible, greedy and ruthless king who was once trapped in stone by our ancestors: Queen Rosemary, Mary-Ellen, Queen Leah, Queen Brigette, Sultanna Lia, Chiefess Hila, Fa Li, Endora, Queen Kari and Queen Elinor." explained Queen Ravan. "According to the research we did when we were teens Malin was also imprisoned by Prince Robin, Princess Crystal, Prince Brair, Princess Rose, Princess Melody, Prince Rice, Prince Altan, Princess, Cassie, Princess Kaya, Li Blossom, Prince R.J., Prince Flynn and Princess Elena." explained Queen Amia. "Why are you telling us though? I understand telling the minis because they are heroes but why us?" Frankie asked Queen Kalenity who smiled as did King Charles. "Frankie, you, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Abby, Draculara, Lagoona, Jackson, Andy, Clawd, Gil, Valentine, Heath, Deuce and Dani were very brave last year when you all helped the minis take down Atonis. You each proved that dispite being regular R.A.D.S. you banded together and put your lives on the line just to defeat Atonis and his allies." explained King Charles. "You teens proved you were real heroes and heroines that day by proving that you each had the strength, courage and heart of a true heroine and hero." Queen Makoto explained.

The next day was Friday and the last day Aurora, Charlie and their friends would have at Monster High until Prince Chiro was found. "Poor Rini and D.J." said Aurora sadly as she walked with her brother, her boyfriend and their friends to their last class of the day. "Yeah, I mean I know it must be hurting Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion but they still could have told Rini and D.J. before now." said Charlie as they walked into the history classroom where Angel was waiting for them. "Charlie's right and do you all think we should let the others know like Anna, Daph, and Kiara?" asked Berlyn as he took his seat next to Charlie. "Sounds like a good idea but we should ask Rini and D.J. since this is their mission." said Aurora just as the bell rang for class to start.

Meanwhile at Neo Crossroads High Rini and D.J. were lost in thought as they headed to their last class of the day which was Science with Helios and Marina. "Rini, are you alright?" Helios asked his beloved maiden. "I'm fine Helios, just thinking." said Rini as she took her seat at one of the tables while Helios sat next to her followed by D.J. and Marina who took the remaining free chairs at their table while their teacher Alex was writing something on the board for the teens to copy. "Turn to page 23 of your science books and copy the definitions at the top of the page from pages 23 to 26." Alex told the class who began their work. "Rini are you sure your doing alright?" Helios asked curiously causing the pink haired teen to sigh. "I just can't believe my parents would keep this from me and Deej." said Rini sadly. "Rini's right. Even with the prophocy they still could have told us." said D.J. not knowing that Alex was hearing the whole thing. "Prehaps Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion didn't want you two to worry about Prince Chiro like that were." said Alex earning shocked looks from the four teens.

+Crystal Palace+

Neo Queen Serenity sighed sadly as she sat in the garden looking at a handheld picture of her, Neo King Edymion and their children the day the minis were born. "Serena, are you alright?" Queen Kalenity asked as she walked over to her friend with a handheld mirror in her hands. "No Kayla, I'm worried about Chiro. What if he lost against the evil he had to face." said Neo Queen Serenity sadly. "There is a way you can know. As you know as the decendent of Queen Belle, I inherited the magic mirror. With this mirror I am able to see anything I disire. Would you like to see Chiro?" Queen Kalenity explained and then asked her friend who nodded. "Magic mirror, show us Prince Chiro, please." said Queen Kalenity causing an image to appear on the mirror's surface.

+Unknown Planet far, far, far away from Earth+

A young man age 15 with black hair and blue eyes smiled happily as he walked out of a small town after school. "I can't believe it's been two years since I first met the team and gained the Power Primate." the teen thought out loud as he walked closer and closer to a giant silver robot where he lived with two men and 5 robotic monkeys which only he and the two men could understand. "Evening Chiro, how was school?" a familiar voice asked causing Chiro to turn around and see a tall being wearing a white uniform with a black belt, black boots and a black and orange cape and a silver helmet around it's head. "It was boring, just like everyday since the evil was defeated." said Chiro who looked up at the flying man. "How was patrol Captain Shuggazoom?" Chiro then asked the being who pressed a button on the helmet causing a hansome face to appear. "Boring as well. Crime is at an all time low since you and the monkeys defeated HIM." said Captain Shuggazoom as he landed next to Chiro, thanks to the rocket pack that his husband the Alchemist created for him to be able to fly around the city in order to protect it from danger much better then before. "So Chiro, are you alright?" Captain Shuggazoom asked the raven headed teen who looked at Captain Shuggazoom curiously. "Yeah, i'm fine. Why do you ask?" Chiro asked the adult hero. "Antauri noticed that you've been acting strange since yesterday and that got the rest of us concerned as well." explained Captain Shuggazoom causing Chiro to sigh. "I guess I can't hide this anymore can I?" sighed Chiro as he untucked a golden star shaped locket from underneith his shirt shocking Captain Shuggazoom as they arrived at the main door of the giant robot.

Meanwhile at Monster High Dani was putting away her books when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder causing the halfa to turn around to see a grinning Invisi Billy. "Hello Princess, you look worried today." said Invisi Billy causing Dani to sigh. "I'm going on a mission with Aurora, Charlie and their friends today afterschool and I don't know when i'll be back. Can you fight?" Dani explained and then asked Invisi Billy who shrugged.

While Dani was chatting with Invisi Billy, Aurora and Charlie were encouraging their new friend Xander to ask Xander's crush Anuba to go with them on their mission since they found out that Anuba knew how to use Ancient Egyption Artifacts that could help them find Chiro. "No way, that's what I say, I am not asking her today." said Xander who had gotten nervous when he saw his crush talking with Frankie and Draculara near his locker where Aurora and Charlie were rolling their eyes while they were also waiting for Styrk and Berlyn who were going to meet them there with their cousins.


	4. Calling the team

Chapter 4

Calling the team

School soon ended for the day and the minis met in front of the Crystal Palace where Queen Kalenity was waiting with Tony "Iron Man" Rogers-Stark, the Neo Avengers, Neo X-Men, Neo Fantastic Six, Iron Tigeress, Nova Girl, Power Boy and Iron Tigeress's little brother Tiger Fist who was the same age as Florin, in front of a different looking hellicarrier. "Queen Kalenity, what's going on?" Rini asked Queen Kalenity who sighed. "Malin has the power to bring back any enemy you've already faced. When my friends and I were teens he brought back enemies that my friends and I have faced and enemies that our parents have faced. That is why you teens must team up with your allies just as the prophocy says." explained Queen Kalenity. "Alright, so what's with the odd hellicarrier?" D.J. asked causing Tony to smile. "This is the same hellicarrier that the Super Hero Squad used to travel through space in order to stop Thanos. You kids will be using it to travel across Earth to gather your allies and travel to different worlds to find Prince Chiro." explained Tony causing James to cheer. "Yes! Our first mission without any adults!" said James happily causing Queen Kalenity and Tony to smirk earning a worried look from Francis. "What's with the smirks?" Francis asked Queen Kalenity. "You teens won't be alone. I've called in a favor and they should be here in a bit." said Queen Kalenity just as an odd looking mini van pulled up next to the hellicarrier. "Sorry we're late." said a familiar voice causing Frankie, Clawd, Clawdeen, and Draculara to grin as they ran over to the new comers. "Elsa? This is Voltageous!" said Frankie happily as she hugged her older sister who grinned. "Winnie? What are you and your friends doing here?" Clawd asked his older sister. "Kayla and her friends helped us when we were younger. So when she asked for our help we decided to help her back." explained Winnie. "Also we're here to make sure you ghouls stay safe. Speaking of where's Cleo?" Tannis asked as she looked around for her little sister after she got out of the car with Phantasma. "Cleo isn't coming with us. She broke up with Deuce and refuses to be part of our group anymore." explained Clawdeen while Deuce looked at Tannis who blushed.

"Looks like there is love in the air." said Maggie causing Deuce and Tannis to blush even more. "What did mom and her friends do to help you?" Charlie asked Sibella who grinned. "She and her friends protected us from Bala so it's the least we could do." explained Sibella as two men left the van along with a green dragon. "Shaggy, Fred and Matches. I am glad you three could make it but where's Scooby?" Queen Kalenity asked causing Shaggy to chuckle. "Scoob's on the way with some old friends of ours. When you told us what Malin could do I called my old pal Flim-Flam to help us with magic but I didn't know that his adoptive little brother was coming with us." explained Shaggy as he noticed Charlie trying to get Xander to once more talk to Anuba but the wizard refused causing Berlyn to roll his eyes.

+Neo Gotham High+

Terry Automan-Wayne groaned as he closed his locker door. "Last day of school finally over." said Terry as he locked his locker. "Got that right." said Rex Stuart as he walked over to his boyfriend and then kissed him on the lips causing the other teen to kiss him back until their friend Max Foley-Hawkins tapped them each on the shoulder causing them to be zapped breaking them apart. "Max." whined Terry causing Max and Rex to laugh. "Come on Terry, you know we don't have time for you and Rex to make out in the school hallway." said Max causing Terry to nod. "Right can't be late or dad will triple our trainning." said Terry knowing how Bruce Wayne hated any of his kids being late for their trainning. "Not to mention my dad will help him." shuddered Max knowing that Virgil Hawkins tended to help Bruce train them in fighting and how to use their powers. "My mom will help as well as my dad and I for one don't want to spend all night making constructs to block my mom's mace." said Rex as the trio walked out of the school and straight to the parking lot where a limo was waiting. "Hi Alfred." said Terry, Rex and Max as they got into the limo. "Hello young Master Terrence, young Master Rex and young Mistress Maxine, how was your last day of school?" Alfred 'Agent A' Pennyworth asked the three teens from the driver seat of the limo. "Boring." said the three teens at the same time.

Soon the limo arrived at Wayne Manor where they were shocked to see the rest of the Neo Teen Titans, The Neo Young Justice Team, Supergirl the 2nd and Argo waiting in front of manor along with a strange looking hellicarrier next to the manor and Rini and D.J. in front of the hellicarrier. "Rini, D.J. what's going on?" Terry asked after he got out of the limo and ran over to his friends with Rex and Max right behind him. "Well, long story short D.J. and I have a younger triplet brother and thanks to a prophocy we have to find him and gather our allies to fight a villian named Malin who is also an enemy of our ancestors and our parents as well as team up with our brother's team and his true love." explained Rini causing Terry, Max and Rex to look at them worringly. "And Queen Kalenity made the prophocy so it's true." added D.J. knowing that Terry and his family didn't believe prophocies unless they were given from someone they trusted like Queen Kalenity.

After Terry, Max and Rex suited up and gathered their things they said good-bye to their parents and headed into the hellicarrier along with the Neo Young Justice Team, the Neo Teen Titans, Supergirl the 2nd and Argo. "So where are we going next?" Supergirl the 2nd or Natilie Olson asked Rini who grinned.

+Whitechapel High School+

"Finally summer vacation!" shouted Cami Weir as she ran out of the school building with her sister and friends right behind her. "Got that right, three months of no school, no teachers and no homework!" yelled Victor Keaner causing Sami Weir, Molly Black, Riley Black and Vanessa Keaner to roll their eyes. "Cami, Victor, chill. School maybe over but we still have to train with our parents everyday." said Sami just as they headed to the parking lot where their parents were waiting.

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Jesse, Erica and Rory hadn't changed much since they were teens. Ethan stayed at home with the kids and wrote supernatural books about a group of teens fighting evil based on his own adventures, Benny was a teacher at the school along with Jesse who taught History while Benny taught Science Fiction and Sarah was the school's Music teacher. Rory also worked at the school as a Computer Teacher while Erica was the new Princibal since the old one retired.

But as they got to the parking lot Sami's eyes turned pure white as she got a vision.

+Vision+

"We have a brother named Prince Chiro and we need all our allies to help us find him and defeat Malin." explained Rini and D.J. in front of The Weir Home.

+Vision Over+

"We have another mission with the minis." said Sami just as they got to their parents. "Sami's right, the minis are waiting for you teens at the house." said Ethan causing the teens to nod before they got into their respective parent's cars.

+Middleton, Lake Wannaweep+

"EWW!" shrieked Anna as she dodged another slime attack from Gill who had kidnapped her parents and brothers for revenge causing Anna and Alan to save them with the help of Sasha who at the moment was trying to free the parents and siblings while Anna and Alan faught Gill and Gill's daughter Gilla, a young teen the same age as Anna, who went swimming in the lake whenever she could so that she could have revenge against Anna for making the cheer squad instead of her. Gilla looked like a female Gill and had all of his powers.

"Any last words Stoppable." growled Gill as he trapped Anna and was a bout to push her into the lake water. "Yeah, you lose." said Anna as Gill was knocked unconcious by a mad Ron who hit Gill on the head with one of oars. "Anna, are you alright?" Ron asked as he helped his daughter climb over the unconcious villian. "I'm fine dad, what about you, mom, the twins, Aunt Monique, Uncle Wade, Sadie and Rufus?" said and asked Anna causing Ron to chuckle. "We're fine and so is Alan." said Ron causing Anna to grin as she and Ron got off of the dock and found Alan tieing up Gilla who was unconcious as well while Kim, Monique, Wade, Jon and Don were watching nearby.

Soon the group returned to the Possible-Stoppable Household to find an odd looking hellicarrier in their front yard with Rini and D.J. standing in front of it. "Hey Rini, hi D.J., what's the sitch?" Anna asked her friends as she walked over to them causing Rini and D.J. to sigh. "Rini and I have a little brother named Chiro that we have to find and we also have to defeat a villian named Malin but we need all of our friends to help us." explained D.J. causing Anna and Alan who joined his best friend, to nod.


	5. Calling the team pt2

**Everyone belongs to their respective creators and no vampires DO NOT SPARKLE in my story!**

Chapter 5

Calling the team pt2

+Bellwood+

Angel Tennyson-Levin-Rook and her boyfriend Raf Nixon-Salazar were walking back to the Tennyson-Levin-Rook home after having a date at Mr. Smoothy. "I can believe your brother did that." laughed Raf as Angel nodded. "Yeah, Kenny was crushing on Kela Green until she found out that he had a miniture omnitrix. She then started acting like her mom did and wanted to train him and tame him in his Blitzwolfer form causing me and Nellie to stop her." said Angel as she told Raf about her familie's last road trip. "What did your parents say about what happened?" Raf asked causing Angel to laugh. "Da was confused, Mom shook his head and Dad laughing since he knew what happened between Mom, Aunt Gwen, Aunt Kayla and Kai who's Kela's mom." explain Angel as they arrived at her front yard to see Ben, Kevin, Rook, Gwen, Cooper, Kenny, Devlin, Nellie and Nina standing in the front yard with Rini and D.J. "We need your help." Rini told Angel and Raf causing the two teens to nod.

+Forks, Washington+

As soon as the bell rang at Forks High School four teenagers walked out of the front doors of the school as their classmates ran out of the doors pass them. "Finally, another year of high school is done." said the first teenager with dirty blond hair and golden eyes wearing a purple top with a purple skirt, light purple stockings and purple flats. "Got that right Nell." said a teen with brown hair and golden eyes wearing grey top with white short sleaves, blue jeans, and grey flats. "Now that school's over I can finally go to work with dad again." said a teen with blond hair, and golden eyes wearing a white short sleaved shirt, tan pants and black flats. "Emily, is that all you want to do this summer?" Grace asked her aunt causing her to nod. "What about if it storms? Don't you want to play baseball with the rest of us?" Julie asked Emily who nodded. "Of course I do, I love playing baseball during storms." said Emily as they arrived at the parking lot to see Emily's mom Esme, Nell's mom Alice who was looking worried, Julie's mom Rosalie and Grace's mom Jake waiting for them along with Aurora and Charlie causing Nell to sigh sadly. "Nell, do you know what is going on?" Emily asked her niece. "There is another mission to find missing Prince Chiro." explained Nell.

+A block away from Mew Mew Cafe+

Kiara Ishida grinned as she skipped home with her friends Celia Verdent, Molly Bucksworth, Nelli Roberts, and Mimi Benjamin right behind her. "So what's gotten you in such a good mood?" Nelli asked Kiara who was still grinning. "School's out for the summer! How can I not be happy! No more homework, no more bookwork and no more boring classes!" shouted Kiara as she pumped her fist in the air causing Celia to shake her head. "What's wrong with homework, bookwork and classes?" Celia asked Kiara as she folded her arms and looked at the hyper girl who rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face her friend. "All that stuff might be fun for you Celia but for me it's totally boring." said Kiara causing Celia to shake her head as she unfolded her arms. "That's because you can't pay attention to your school work and tend to get distracted by the most simplest things." said Molly just as they arrived at the front doors of the cafe where they all worked at along with their parents, their friend James and Jame's parents. But as Kiara pushed open the doors she found their parents, Jame's parents, James, Rini and D.J. waiting for them at one of the tables. "Girls, you and James must go on another mission with the minis to find Rini and D.J.'s missing brother Chiro and defeat a villian named Malin." explained Kisshu who was Kiara's dad causing the girls and James to nod.

+Outside Ouran High School+

Six teenagers were waiting outside of Ouran High School's front doors for their friend so they could all ride home together. "Tsuyoi is running late, I hope he's okay." said Rose Haninozuka who was the youngest of the group as she held her stuff rabbit Bunny who she claimed was Bun-Bun's daughter. "I'm sure Tsuyoi is fine. He probally lost track of where he put his books." said Marie Ootori-Suoh just as the doors opened revealing a scared Tsuyoi Ootori-Suoh who was looking around worringly. "Tsuyoi? What's the matter?" Fleur Ootori-Suoh asked her worried nephew. "All those girls! They just came out of no where and then they started chasing me and kept trying to take my clothes. I barely got away with my uniform in tack." said Tsuyoi worringly as he kept looking around to make sure none of those girls followed him outside. "Relax Tsuyoi." said Kusa Morinozuka as she put a hand on Tsuyoi's shoulder to stop the poor boy from shaking. "I'll try but those girls were crazy." said Tsuyoi as he tried to calm down but just as he calmed down the group heard squeals coming from behind the door causing Tsuyoi's eyes to widen as he reconized them. "Uh oh." said Tsuyoi just as the door burst open revealing a huge mob of teenage girls and teenage guys causing the group to gulp and then take off running to the front parking lot where a long limo waiting. The group quickly climbed in and Marie ordered the driver to take off.

Soon the limo arrived at a large mansion where the teens lived with their parents the original Host Club/Hero Club. But when they got out of the limo they found their parents waiting for them on the front porch with Rini and D.J. "Mama, what is going on?" Marie asked Kyoya Ootori-Suoh who sighed. "The minis need the Neo Hero Club to help them find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and Moon and help them stop Malin, a terrible villian." Kyoya explained causing the teens to nod.

+A few blocks from the Kudo-Karuba-Hartwell and Kudo-Karuba-Hakuba Manor+

"You two have Uncle Jimmy's luck." groaned Doyle Kudo-Karuba-Hakuba as he and his sister Rose playfully glared at their cousins Conan and Molly Kudo-Karuba-Hartwell who were solving another murder of a man who's body some how landed right in front of them as they walked home from school. Conan and Molly just rolled their eyes as they began to put the clues together to who the murderer was. "Ah, a love triangle gone wrong.." began Conan as he and Molly filled the police in on who the murderer was and why. Unfortunitly the murderer Mr. Donaldson tried to run away from capture causing Molly and Conan to chase him down the street until a soccer ball flew out of a nearby allyway and smack him right in the head knocking him out. "Wow, I didn't even see the two of you move." said Doyle as he and Rose caught up with their confused cousins. "It wasn't us but I do know who did it, right mom!" yelled Conan causing a chuckling Jimmy and Harley to walk out of the shadows of the allyway they were hiding in and over to their children. "Good work you two. But there is another mystery for you kids to solve." said Jimmy sadly just as Kaito, Saguru, Rini and D.J. appeared in front of them in a puff of white smoke. "We need you four to team up with the minis to find Prince Chiro who is the missing prince of the Earth and Moon and help the minis defeat Malin, a horrible villian." Kaito explained to the teens causing them to nod.

+Hula School, Hawaii+

"Finally." sighed a girl with long blue hair, and brown eyes wearing a green muumuu as she ran out of Hula School for the day. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" a creature asked as he walked over to the girl. "No Kai, I love learning how to hula like mom it's that Lilia Jameson and her little friends tend to pick on me every single day and our teacher refuses to do anything about it." said the girl as she and Kai walked away from the Hula School and to their home. "Lea, have you tried to stand up to her?" Kai asked his sister knowing that she was as brave as himself and their dad. "I can't Kai, if I did then Kumu will kick me out of Hula School." said Lea sadly causing Kai to shake his head. "Then maybe you should just have mom teach you hula instead." Kai suggested knowing he couldn't do anything about Jameson and her little friends either.

"I don't know Kai." sighed Lea as they passed Mrs. Luong's Fruit Stand which used to be Ms. Hasagawa's Fruit Stand until Ms. Hasagawa married Lao Shi Luong who lives in New York but tends to come to Hawaii to see her everyday. "Aloha Mrs. Luong!" said Lea and Kai happily as they waved Mrs. Luong who was watering her fruit. "Aloha." Mrs. Luong replyed back.

"Come on Lea, just ask her." said Kai as he tried to convince her to ask their mom as they arrived at the only odd looking house in their town. "I'll think about." sighed Lea as they walked through the front door and into the kitchen where they found Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, their cousin Tia who was the daughter of Nani and David, their grandpa Jumba, Pleakly, Rini and D.J. standing near the table. "Kai and Lea, the minis need your help to find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and Moon as well as help them defeat a villian named Malin." Stitch explained causing the twins to nod.


	6. Calling the team pt3

Chapter 6

Calling the team pt3

+Outside of Doofensmirtz Inc, Danville+

School was finally over for the year and 5 high schoolers were happily heading back to their home after being let out of school. "So Phineas, what are we going to do this summer besides train?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked her best friend Phineas Flynn knowing that he and his former step brother Ferb Fletcher always did something cool and amazing during the summer. "I'm not really sure yet. We've pretty much done it all." said Phineas as they entered the building and then went up to the top floor using the elevator.

"HELLO FRIENDS, HOW WAS YOUR DAY AT SCHOOL?" Norm ask the kids as he dusted one of the cabnets that held their gear and costumes. "Boring." replyed the teens at the same time just as Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofensmirtz walked into the room still dressed as Quickette, Arrow, Agent M and Goth from the Improbables who were Danville's superheroes along with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet Tjinder, and Buford Van Stomm or Multiman, Tech, Light Girl, HanumanMan and Force. "DAD! QUICKETTE, ARROW, AGENT M AND GOTH ARE BACK FROM THEIR MISSION!" Norm yelled causing Dr. Heinz Doofensmitz who shook his head at the name again and Perry Platypus to walked over to the team from the lab. "Thank you for telling us Norm." said Perry as he thanked Norm and then began to check Quickette, Arrow, and Agent M for injuries while Heinz did the same for Goth. "Dad, I'm fine and the mission was a total success. Half has been put back in prison for trying to kill Perry." said Goth who then noticed the worried looks on Heinz's and Perry's faces. "The Improbables have been called on another mission." explained Heinz just as Aurora and Charlie walked into the room from the main door. "Improbables, we need your help to find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and Moon as well as help us defeat a horrible villian named Malin." Charlie explained causing the Improbables to nod.

+Xiaolin Temple+

Four teenagers about the same age as the minis were trainning with their parents or more like the four teenagers were dodging their parent's attacks. "I thought we were suppose to be trainning not being used as target practice." complained Blaze Pedrosa as he spun around his mom's attack. "This is trainning, you're learning how to dodge and fight back against your own power." said Omi as he sent a blast of water at Fiona who backflipped away from the attack. "Monks, looks like trainning is going to be cut short." said a voice causing all the munks to stop fighting and turn around to see Dojo, Rini, and D.J. "Hiya Rini and D.J., what's going on?" Fiona asked her friends causing them to sigh. "We need the help of the Neo Xiaolin Munks to help us find our missing brother Prince Chiro of the Earth and Moon as well as help us defeat as powerful villian named Malin." Rini explained to the neo munks causing them to nod.

+Mican Island, Orange Islands+

Anna Ishida grinned as she rode on her Lapras Belle who was the daughter of Ash's Lapras, through the water straight to the finish line which was the beach after racing around a buoy in order to gain a new badge. "Wow, that was some fast riding, reminds me of a squirt I once knew named Ash Ishida. He beat me too and gained this." said the gym leader Cissy as she handed Anna her new badge causing Anna and her friends: Clara, Reggie, Donna, Rose, Julie and Isabella to smile. "Rockin! Wait until I tell my mom that I battled against another Gym Leader who remembered him!" grinned Anna causing Cissy to look at her curiously just as a group of trainners and a Lucario walked over to them causing the teens' eyes to widen. "Mom! Dad!" shouted the teens as they went to hug their respective parents while Anna's Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and hugged Ash's Pikachu and Umbreon happily as well. "Ash Ishida, it certainly has been a while." said Crissy as she walked over to Ash who grinned. "It certainly has Crissy, I see you've met my daughter Anna as well as her pikachu Elsa who also Pikachu's daughter and also half Umbreon." said Ash as he shook Crissy's hand and then looked at the teens sadly just as Aurora and Charlie walked out from behind Lucario. "We need your help and your friend's help to find Prince Chiro the missing prince of the Earth and the Moon as well as help us defeat a villian named Malin." Aurora explained to Anna and her friends causing them to nod along with Elsa.

+Kumari Kandam+

A teenager with black and white hair ran as fast as she could through hallway after hallway as she headed to the throne room of the palace excitedly knowing that today she would be able to see some very important people. Finally she made it after dodging the maids and the royal gaurds. "Ariel Drew Saturday! What did I tell you about running?" Queen Zak Saturday asked his daughter as she ran over to him while King Ulraj was snickering next to Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Doyle Blackwell, Zon and Komodo. "Not to." said Ariel who looked at her mother sheepishly causing Doc and Drew to laugh knowing that was the same look Zak used to give them when he was a kid. Zak just groaned as his parents tried to calm down while Ariel hugged them and then went on to hug Doyle, Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo. "So how much trouble have you been getting into this time kiddo?" Doyle asked Ariel who gave him an innounce look causing Ulraj and Zak to roll their eyes. "She's 10 times worst then when I was a kid." said Zak just as one of the gaurds entered the room with Aurora and Charlie causing the group to look at them curiously. "Ariel, we need your help to find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and the Moon as well as your help to defeat a villian named Malin who is more evil then Argost ever was." Charlie explained to Ariel who nodded knowing that her family needed her help.

+Sky High+

Diana Stronghold-Peace tapped her foot as she waited by her locker for her sister Lizzie and their friends: Rose and Fauna Daniels, and Rebecca and Emily Braun. "Uh sis, you're burning a hole in your locker." said Lizzie causing Diana's eyes to widen as she tried to put the fire out. "Shoot, that was not suppose to happen." said Diana nervously as Lizzie sighed taking out water bottle from out her locker, opened it and then poured it on Diana's locker putting out the fire. "Thank's sis." said Diana as she tugged on her black braid while Lizzie capped the top back on the water bottle. "No problem, just try and be more careful." said Diana as she pushed back a lock of brown hair just as their friends joined them. Rose with brown hair in braids and moca skin and Fauna with glasses, black hair in braids and moca skin were the next ones to arrive at the locker with Rebecca with white blond hair and purple highlights and Emily with black hair and purple highlights right behind them. "Diana, Lizzie, what are you two doing this summer?" Rose asked her friends as they all headed outside so Diana and Lizzie could fly home while the others took the bus. "Mom wants us to visit Grandma Josie and Grandpa Steve but everytime we go there Grandpa Steve keeps glaring at Dad and Dad keeps glaring at him back and ends up burning something. But mom still wants us to go there." complained Lizzie as they walked out the front doors to see their parents: Soaring, Pyro, Ivy, Melt, Anima and Glow waiting for them with Aurora and Charlie. "Kids, the minis need your help to find Prince Chiro the missing prince of the Earth and Moon as well as your help to stop an evil villian named Malin who is more evil then Royal Pain." Soaring explained to the kids causing them to nod.

+Kadic Academy, France+

Alan and Jeana Belpois waiting outside of their dad's classroom patiently for their friends: Madeline and Olivia Della Robba-Stern and Senshi and Hana Dubar who were suppose to meet them there so they could all go to The Factory together but their friends were running late. "What is taking them so long?" complained Alan who wanted to get to The Factory on time so he could work on the new weapons program with their dad Jeremy who had already left along with Aelita, their mom and their adoptive aunt and uncles: Odd and Ulrich who were Madeline and Olivia's parents and Yumi and William Dubar who were Senshi and Hana's parents. Finally Madeline, Olivia, Senshi and Hana arrived with their parents, Aurora and Charlie causing Alan and Jeana to look at them curiously. "Children, the minis need your help to find the missing prince of the Earth and Moon as well as your help to stop an evil villian named Malin who is more evil then XANA." Aelita explained to the teens causing them to nod.

The minis soon began to gather their power ranger allies starting with Angel Grove, the Ghost Zone and Reefside. Then they traveled to KO-35, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Newtech City, Brairwood, and San Angeles. Their next stop was Ocean Bluff but when they got to Jungle Karma Pizza they found new allies from an unknown world who were also power rangers called RPM.


	7. New Allies! Power Rangers RPM

Chapter 7

New Allies! Power Rangers from a new world!

+Jungle Karma Pizza, Ocean Bluff+

Tommy Damon-Swoop-Finn, Holly Martin, Riley Martin, Garrett Damon-Swoop-Finn, Falina Hargan, Milo Damon, Aurora, Charlie, Casey Damon-Swoop-Finn, R.J. Swoop-Finn, Lily Martin, Theo Martin, Fran Hargan, Dom Hargan, Eddie Damon and Jarrod Damon were shocked as they watched 7 adults appear in front of them from out of thin air dressed in ranger suits. "Where are we?" the red ranger asked causing Casey to snap out of it. "You and your team are in Jungle Karma Pizza in Ocean Bluff. Hi I'm Queen Casen of the Sun Kingdom and former red ranger of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. What are your names?" Casey asked the new power rangers causing them to look curiously at him. "I'm Scott Truman the red RPM power ranger and this is my team, my boyfriend the blue RPM power ranger and second in command Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown the yellow RPM power ranger and Gem's girlfriend, Ziggy Grover the green RPM power ranger and Dillon's boyfriend, Dillon the black RPM power ranger and Ziggy's boyfriend, Gem the gold RPM power ranger, Gemma's brother and Summer's boyfriend and Gemma the silver RPM power ranger and Gem's sister." said Scott as he introduced his team to the others. "I'm Princess Aurora Ishida of the Sun Kingdom, a vampire and Queen Casen's niece, you are all alright? I can smell sadness and fear coming from the 7 of you?" Aurora asked the new rangers causing them to look at her strangely as Charlie had to resist the urge to hit his head on something.

"Aurora Ariel Ishida, why in your grandfather's name did you do that?" R.J. scolded Aurora causing her to bow her head. "I'm sorry Uncle R.J." said Aurora sadly as Charlie looked at the RPM power rangers. "Do any of you even know what vampires are?" Charlie asked the RPM rangers causing Dillon to nod as he took off his helmet, shocking the RPM rangers, and bared his fangs. Casey, Charlie and Aurora could believe their eyes as they noticed that Dillon had the same brown hair as Casey and Kalenity but a bit darker with Kalenity's eyes. "I am a vampire and I had a sister named Tenaya who wasn't." Dillon told Casey who sighed sadly. "Dillon, do you wear any necklaces?" Casey asked causing Dillon to nod as he untucked a tag from his shirt. "This is the only thing I have besides my pocketwatch." said Dillon causing Aurora and Charlie's eyes to widen as they took out their own tags. "The symbol on your tag, do you know what it means?" Charlie asked Dillon who shook his head. "It's kenji meaning fire and wind. My tag has wind on it while Aurora's tag has fire on it. Only the children of the digidestined wear tags like these. Each tag as the symbol of their parent's power on it. My mom has the wind ability while my dad has the fire ability. I have the wind spirit now and my sister has the fire spirit. According to your tag, you must have both a fire spirit and a wind spirit but how can that be?" Charlie explained and then looked curiously at a guilty looking Casey and R.J.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tommy asked Casey causing him to sigh sadly. "It happened before the ceremony to show all of Crystal Tokyo their new princes and princesses. Prince Chiro had already been sent to a different planet and we had thought that everything would be simple until the minis were older. We never thought that a villian from out past would return." said Casey sadly as he began to explain everything.

+Flashback, 15 years ago, a day before the ceremony, Crystal Palace+

King Charles smiled proudly as he watched his beloved wife Queen Kalenity layed their three children Charlie Eric, Aurora Ariel, and Derek Daniel, down in their crib. "Sleep well my little ones for tomorrow Crystal Tokyo will meet their new princes and princess of the Sun Kingdom." whispered Queen Kalenity who then walked over to her husband and then out of the bedroom with King Charles right behind her. "Will Andros and Zhane have a ceremony for their new twins Bridge and Ziggy as well?" Queen Kalenity asked her love as they headed into their own room. "They decided to just have the ceremony on KO-35 just as they did with Minako." said King Charles just as the alarms went off causing Queen Kalenity and King Charles to transform. Quickly the two ran to their children's room to make sure they were safe but when they got there Aurora and Charlie were in their over turned crib crying while Derek was missing. "No! No, not my baby!" yelled Crystal Sailor Sun as she colasped on the floor near her other two children.

+Flashback over+

"Kalenity was crushed and had sent her best gaurds to find Derek but all they came back with was news that Prince Ziggy of KO-35 was missing as well. Not even the greatest detective Sherlock Holmes could find them. My sister knew she couldn't mourn long knowing that her other children needed her. But she, Charles, Zhane and Andros never gave up hope that they would be reunited with their children once more." explained Casey as Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Gem and Gemma took off their helmets and looked at Casey in shock along with the neo Jungle Fury rangers, Aurora, Charlie and Dillon.

"I, I, I." was all Dillon could say as he tried to process what he had been told. "Are you really serious? There is no way Dillon and I could really be those missing kids. After all we've lived in our universe all our lives until we were sent here after it's destruction." Ziggy yelled at Casey causing R.J. to growl and Casey to hiss. "Ziggy! Knock it off. Queen Casen is telling the truth. I can smell it on him. That means we weren't sent here for nothing. Our world is gone but we were given a new start in this world and I for one don't want this world to end up like ours did." said Dillon or Derek as he tried to talk some sense into his boyfriend as he took Ziggy's hand into his own. "You're right Dillon. I'm sorry I lost my temper but it has been a horrible day for us." said Ziggy as he looked at Dillon and then looked at Casey and R.J.

"Do you want to talk about it? Our mom always says that when you have a bad day you shouldn't keep it to your self, you should talk to someone about it." Charlie told Dillon as he walked over to his long lost brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "The reason we became power rangers was to stop a villian named Venjix who was a computer network that destoryed everything except for the domed city of Corinth where we all lived. We had managed to trap Venjix in our morphers until he got free once more and attacked the city. We tried to fight him and his machines off but it was no use and our mentor Dr. K had no choice but to create a machine that would send us to safety. We didn't want to go but we had no choice. Dr. K sent us to the same universe as the Samurai Rangers knowing they were our friends. Now we don't know where we are." Dillon explained as his friends and boyfriend looked heartbroken. "Derek or Dillon, I am sorry you and your friends lost your home but you are in the right universe. The Samurai Rangers live in Panorama City which is where we're heading next. You see we have to gather allies to defeat a villian named Malin who our parents faught once before. Malin is dangerous and more evil then Dai Shi who was the enemy of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and Venjix. We also have to find Prince Chiro, the missing son of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Edymion who are the parents of our friends Rini and D.J." Charlie explained as he caught the RPM power rangers up on everything including that fact that their parents were also power rangers. "Our mom was the blue Ninja Storm power ranger and our dad was the red Ninja Storm power ranger? I thought only boys were blue rangers?" Dillon asked causing Charlie to chuckle. "Yep and nope, there has only been two female blue rangers in power ranger history. Our mom and Madison Rocca who is a member of the Mystic Force power rangers along with our Uncle Bowen or Nick." Charlie explained causing the RPM rangers to nod.

+Shiba Home+

Jayden Shiba-Garcia, Antonio Garcia, Kevin Tiege, Mia Tiege, Mike David and Emily David couldn't believe their eyes as Mentor Ji led Rini, D.J. and the RPM power rangers into the main room where orginial Samurai power rangers were trainning the neo Samurai power rangers: Merton and Kev Shiba-Garcia, Natalina Tiege, Erika Tiege, Rose-Mary David and Flora David who had stopped trainning and looked at their parents worringly. "Mom, do you know these new rangers?" Merton asked Jayden causing Scott to grin. "He sure does, for me it's only been two weeks since i've seen Jayden and his friend but for him it's been century." said Scott as he introduced himself and his team to the neo Samurai kids who introduced themselves to the RPM team as well. "There is another reason we're here. We need the neo Samurai power rangers help to defeat Malin, an evil villian who is more evil then Xandred and their help to find Prince Chiro, the missing child of the Earth and Moon." Rini explained to the neo Samurai power rangers causing them to nod.

+Harwood County+

As soon as the bell rang the students of Harwood County High School ran as fast as they could out of the high school ready to start their summer vacation. But 6 teenagers were taking their time as they left the school. Their names were Lizzie and Tristan Burrows who were the daughter and son of Troy and Emma Burrows, Ginger and Chris Holling who were the daughter and son of Gia and Jake Holling, and Lanie and Chrissa Carver who were the daughters of Noah Carver. They were the children of the original Megaforce power rangers and had also taken up their parent's mantels as the Neo Megaforce Power Rangers.


	8. Neo Megaforce, autobots and magic!

Chapter 8

New allies! Neo Megaforce, Autobots and Magic!

"So Lizzie, what are you and Tristan doing this summer?" Ginger asked her friend who shrugged. "Train and hang out with all of you." Lizzie told her friend just as their morphers began to go off causing the teens to run to a near by area away from the other students. "We read you Gosei." said Lizzie as she spoke into her morpher. "**Neo rangers, prepare to teleport to the command center, a new mission has come for all of you.**" Gosei told the teens over the morpher before the teens teleported in 6 different colored lights to the command center where they found their parents waiting for them along with Gosei, Tensou, Aurora, Charlie and a nervous looking teen.

+Command Center of the Megaforce Power Rangers+

"Dad, what's going on?" Tristan asked Troy who sighed. "The children of the queens and kings of Crystal Tokyo need your help to defeat a villian named Malin who is more evil then Malkor and Vrak and they also need your help to find Prince Chiro the missing prince of the Earth and Moon." explained Troy causing the neo Megaforce power rangers to nod.

+above Griffin Rock+

A young witch named Niki was riding high above Griffin Rock on her broom with her faithful cat Tobu. "Here we are Tobu, according to mom we have to live here for one whole year." Niki told the black cat as she landed in a nearby park. "Well the first thing we have to do is find some where to eat." Niki told Tobu as she began to walk through the park. "Watch out!" warned a voice causing Niki to turn around and catch a flying frisbee. "Nice catch." said a teen with blond hair as he and a girl with black hair and dark skin ran over to her. "Hi, I'm Cody Burns and this is my girlfriend Frankie Greene, what's your name?" Cody asked Niki knowing he and Frankie had never seen her around Griffin Rock before. "My name's Niki and this is my pet cat Tobu. It's nice to meet you Cody and Frankie." said Niki as she smiled at the two teens. "It's nice to meet you as well, where did you come from?" Frankie asked Niki who grinned. "I used to live in Koriko, Japan but my mom and dad sent me to Griffin Rock for a year. Do you know where I can stay and where I can get something to eat?" Niki asked Cody and Frankie who nodded.

"I can ask my dad if you can stay at our firehouse with us, it has plenty of rooms and I'm sure my older siblings won't mind." Cody told Niki before he pressed a button on the communactor attached to the colar of his jacket. "Hey dad, Frankie and I are heading home with a girl and her cat that has no where to live in Griffin Rock, could she stay with us?" Cody asked Chief Charlie Burns over the communactor. "Are you sure she has no family in Griffin Rock Cody?" Cody's brother Graham Burns asked curiously as he was in the communications room taking over for Cody for the day.

"According to her, her parents sent her and her pet cat to live in Griffin Rock for the year. So can she stay with us?" Cody explained to Graham and then asked Chief Burns who was listening as well. "Alright Cody, bring her and Frankie over but I have to get permisson to tell her about our team." Chief Burns told Cody. "Alright dad, thanks." Cody told his dad before he looked at Frankie and Niki. "Come on, we can show you to the firehouse." Cody told Niki causing her to nod and then follow the teens out of the park and through the town.

+Griffin Rock Firehouse+

It didn't take Cody, Frankie and Niki long to arrive at the firehouse where Cody and Frankie were surprised to see the autobots in their robot modes standing in front of the firehouse with Dani Burns who was Cody's sister, Graham, Kade Burns who was Cody's other brother, Chief Burns, Aurora and Charlie. "Cody, Frankie, the minis need the help of both of you and the bots to find Prince Chiro, the missing prince of the Earth and the Moon as well as stop a villian named Malin who is more evil then Dr. Morocco." explained Chief Burns causing Cody and Frankie to nod and Niki to look at Aurora and Charlie nervously. "Prince Charlie and Princess Aurora, my name is Niki and this is my cat Tobu. I am a witch and would be honored if I could help you defeat Malin and find Prince Chiro. May I?" Niki explained to Aurora and Charlie as she curtsyed and then asked still curtsyed. "Sure, but please just call us by our names instead of using our royal titles and stop with the curtsying." Charlie told Niki who nodded.

+Outside Jasper, Nevada+

A teenage girl wearing a silver helmet rode a pale blue motorcycle led a yellow hatchback car and a red SUV into a strange portal that led them to a large base.

+Autobot's Base+

Once inside the base the teenage girl named Annabelle Lennox got off of the motorcycle while her friends: Heiwa Nakadai got out of the SUV, Kimmi Esquivel and Chris Automon got out of the hatchback car. Suddenly the motorcycle, the SUV and the hatchback began to transform into giant robots. "I can't believe you got ISS on the last day of school." the SUV or Shine told his friend and charge. "The teacher has it out for me." Heiwa explained causing the teens to roll their eyes while Shine, the hatchback or Butterfly, and the motorcycle or Starlight to sigh just as Optimus Prime with Sari on his shoulder, Starscream with Aurora and Charlie on his shoulders, their daughter Meissa who was light red and light maroon, Ratchet, Arcee*, their daughter Sunrise who was pink and white, Wheeljack with Miko on his shoulder, Bulkhead, Wasp with Sam in his servos, Arcee with Jack on her shoulder, Ironhide with Will on his shoulder, Jazz, Prowl, and Melody walked over to them. "Meissa, Annabelle, Starlight, Sunrise, Shine, Heiwa, Sam, Butterfly, Chris, Melody, and Kimmi, the minis need your help to stop an evil villian named Malin who is more evil then the decepticons once were and they also need your help to find Prince Chiro the missing prince of the Earth and Moon." Optimus told the kids causing them to nod.

+ Kitchen, Spellman-Kinkle House, Westbridge+

Newly turned 16 year old Nicole Diana Kinkle and her twin brother Nick Salem Kinkle looked at their parents Sabrina and Harvey worringly from across the kitchen table. "What do you mean we're witches?" a confused Nick asked Sabrina who sighed. "Nick, Nicole, I'm a witch, your Granddad Ted is a wizard, my aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda are witches and Salem is a wizard turned cat." Sabrina explained to the kids as Salem and Harvey nodded. "What about dad? Is he human or some kind of troll?" Nicole asked causing Salem to laugh while Sabrina and Harvey scowled. "No, I'm human as is your Nana Diana. Your mother is telling the truth. You both have magic." Harvey explained as Sabrina conjured to oranges and placed them in front of Nicole and Nick. "Try changing those oranges into apples. It's the first spell I ever learned. Just point your finger at the fruit." Sabrina told her children causing them to nod and then point their fingers at the oranges.

Turquoise colored sparkles left Nicole's finger and hit her orange causing it to turn into grapes while Jade colored sparkles left Nick's finger and hit his orange causing it to turn into a banana. "That was a nice try." Sabrina told her disappointed children. "Your mom's right." Harvey told the teens as Salem agreed with him. "Don't feel bad, your mom's orange didn't turn into an apple when she first used her magic when she was your age." Salem told the teens just as a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow uniform appeared in the room from out of no where.

"C.P., what a surprise!" said Sabrina happily as she got up from her chair and then hugged him causing him to hug her back. "Sabrina, I'm here for a reason. Malin is free again. This time it's up to our children to stop him. Also the minis need Nicole and Nick to help them find Prince Chiro the missing prince of the Earth and Moon." C.P. or King Charles explained to Sabrina who sighed and then looked at her children. "Nick and Nicole may go but Salem has to go with them." Sabrina told King Charles who nodded.

+Malin's Castle+

Malin snarled as he watched the minis gather more and more allies. "So those brats think they can stop me, do they. Well let's see how they handle a blast from the past." said Malin as he snapped his fingered causing a strange monster to appear. "Cherubimon, how would you like to have your revenge against the digidestined?" Malin asked Cherubimon who smirked. "Yes, those digidestined defeated me once but not again." growled Cherubimon. "However there is something you must know. Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, J.P. Shibayama and Tommy Himi were destoryed years after you were defeated. The only digidestined left were C.P. Ishida and Kayla Damon until Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, J.P. Shibayama and Tommy Himi were reborn as Richard Grayson-Automan-Wayne-Allen also known as Nightwing, Kaldur'ahm Queen also known as Aqualad, Wally Allen also known as Kid Flash, and Conner Dox-Rogers-Stark also known as Superboy but if you want even greater revenge then go after what they care about the most, their children." Malin told Cherubimon who smirked.


	9. Neo Digidestined and more magic

Chapter 9

Neo digidestined and more magic

+On the hellicarrier+

Aurora and Charlie looked worringly at Dillon who was sitting in the gym with Sky watching Ziggy and Bridge train. "Dillon, are you alright?" Aurora asked as she and Charlie walked over to the quiet teen. "I'm fine." Dillon told them causing Aurora and Charlie to sigh. "Are you sure?" Charlie asked worringly causing Dillon to sigh. "Yes." Dillon told them causing the two teen vampires to sigh once more. "Dillon, you're lying. You don't have to be strong and cold around us. We're your siblings and you can lean on us when you need to." Charlie told Dillon as Aurora nodded. Dillon just sighed sadly as he looked at his siblings. "I don't even know who I really am any more. I used to think I was just Dillon until after Venjix was defeated the first time. Then I found out I was Subject D-44 and that I had a sister named Tenaya 7 who was experimented on by Venjix just like I was. Then after Venjix returned I learned Tenaya was just a trick and now in this new world I learn that I have a new family and I just don't know what to believe." Dillon told them causing Aurora and Charlie to look at him in shock and then hug him.

"Oh Dillon." cried Aurora and Charlie as they hugged their uncomfortable brother who didn't know what to do until Sky, Bridge and Ziggy came over to them. "What's the matter with Aurora and Charlie?" Sky asked as Bridge and Ziggy tried to get the crying vampires off of Dillon.

"You told them didn't you?" Ziggy asked Dillon who nodded. "Told them what?" Bridge asked causing Ziggy and Dillon to sigh sadly. "I told them what my life was like and they got upset." Dillon explained just as Aurora and Charlie's communacators went off causing Charlie to open his watch revealing Queen Kalenity who noticed her son had been crying. "Charlie, sweetie, are you alright?" Queen Kalenity asked Charlie who nodded. "I'm fine mom, I was just talking with my brother who you never told Aurora and I about, so what is going on?" Charlie told and then asked Queen Kalenity who look sadden.

"I didn't tell either of you because it still hurts to talk about him. That night was the worst night of my life and now I can't believe he's back. I'm afraid that I am going to wake up and discover that I am dreaming. The Digital World is once again in trouble." Queen Kalenity told them.

+Crystal Palace, Meeting Room+

Queen Kalenity, King Charles, Richard Automan-Wayne-Allen, Wally Allen, Kaldur Queen, and Conner Dox-Rogers-Stark looked worringly at their children: Charlie, Aurora, Dillon, Mary Allen, Johnny Allen, Lily 'Lily'ahm' Queen, and Lara Automan-Wayne-Rogers-Stark who were standing in front of their parents. "Charlie, as you know by now, you are able to digivolve into Kazemon the spirit of Wind. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Queen Kalenity told Charlie as she handed him her old digivice causing Charlie to smile.

"Aurora, as you know by now, you are able to digivolve into Aguimon the spirit of Flame. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own. Also I am giving these to you." King Charles told Aurora as he handed her his old digivice and his old goggles causing Aurora to smile.

"Dillon, you have two spirits, the spirit of Wind and the spirit of Flame letting you digivolve into Windmon and Flamemon who are the rookie forms of Kazemon and Aguimon. This is your digivice which will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Queen Kalenity told Dillon as she handed him a new digivice causing Dillon to nod.

"Mary, you have the spirit of Light letting you digivolve into Strabimon who is the rookie form of Lobomon. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Dick told Mary as he handed her his old digivice causing Mary to smile.

"Johnny, you have the spirit of Thunder letting you digivolve into Thundermon who is the rookie form of Beetlemon. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Wally told his 10 year old son as he handed him the digivice causing Johnny to smile.

"Lara, you have the spirit of Ice letting you digivolve into Icemon who is the rookie form of Kumamon. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Conner told Lara as he handed her his old digivice causing Lara to smile.

"Lily, you have the spirit of Darkness letting you digivolve into Shadowmon who is the rookie form of Loweemon. My digivice will allow you to digivolve further but you must learn how to do that on your own." Kaldur told Lily as he handed her his old digivice causing Lily to smile.

After packing some clothes, food and supplies, Charlie, Berlyn, Aurora, Styrk, Dillon, Ziggy, Mary, Johnny, Lara and Lily traveled to the Digital World using the Digital Dive.

+The Digital World+

"Woah!" said Mary, Johnny, Lara, Lily, Styrk, Dillon and Ziggy in shock as the group noticed the statue of J.P., Tommy, Koji and Koichi and the statue of Kayla and C.P. "I reconize Queen Kalenity and King Charles but who are the other 4?" Lily asked just as Bokomon and Neemon walked over to the kids from behind the statue. "They were the digidestined before their deaths and rebirths. The one next to C.P. is Koji Minamoto the spirit of Light, next to him is J.P. Shibayama the spirit of Thunder, next to him is Tommy Himi the spirit of Ice and Koichi the spirit of Darkness. Koji, J.P., Tommy and Koichi were murdered by Bala who also killed my adoptive son Patamon. However Kayla was able to bring Koji's, J.P.'s, Tommy's and Koichi's spirits back in order to help them fight Bala. As soon as Bala was defeat Koji, J.P., Tommy and Koichi were reborn as Kaldur'ahm, Wally Allen, Conner Dox-Rogers-Stark, and Richard Automan-Wayne." Bokomon explained.

"This is Bokomon and Neemon, they helped mom, dad, Koji/Uncle Dick, J.P./Uncle Wally, Tommy/Conner, and Koichi/Uncle Kaldur identify different digimon in the Digital World." Charlie explained to Dillon, Ziggy, Styrk, Mary, Johnny, Lara and Lily. "Bokomon, Neemon, this is Charlie's and my brother Dillon who is the new spirit of Wind and the new spirit of Flame, Dillon's boyfriend Ziggy Grover-Aino, Styrk Thorson who is my boyfriend, Mary Allen the new spirit of Light, Mary's brother Johnny Allen the new spirit of Thunder, Lara Automan-Wayne-Dox-Rogers-Stark the new spirit of Ice and Lily'ahm Queen the new spirit of Darkness." Aurora told Bokomon and Neemon as she introduced the digimon to the other new Digidestined.

After introductions Charlie looked worringly at the digimon. "Mom said that there is new danger in the Digital World but so far everything seems normal." Charlie explained causing Bokomon to sigh sadly.

"Things arn't normal. Somehow the other spirits were turned evil once more and are back to their old tricks. Mercurymon the spirit of Steel, Grumblemon the spirit of Earth, Arbormon the spirit of Wood and Ranamon the spirit of Water have been turned evil thanks to Cherubimon who has returned back to life thanks to Malin." said Lady Orphanimon who had a familiar egg in her hands. "Lady Orphanimon." said Aurora as she curtsyed with the girls and Charlie as he bowed with the boys.

"I have come here because of two things. First I believe this egg belongs to you Bokomon." Lady Ophanimon explained as she handed Bokomon the egg causing him to cry tears of joy. "The second reason is to warn all of you that Cherubimon is more powerful then when your parents first faught him. It will take all you have to restore the other spirits and defeat him." Lady Ophanimon told the teens causing them to nod.

"Lady Ophanimon, I know we can save the spirits and defeat Cherubimon just like our parents did before us." said Charlie determainly causing Lady Ophanimon to nod and then disappear.

"So where do we go first?" Lara asked curiously. "I think the first place we need to go is Flame Terminal. According to mom and dad's stories that is where they went first when they first arrived in the Digital World." Charlie suggested causing the others to nod.

"So where is the Flame Terminal?" Dillon asked. "I know the way. Follow me." Bokomon told the group who nodded and began to follow him and Neemon to the Flame Terminal.

Meanwhile back on Earth the other minis continued their search for allies in Manhattan where they found King Charles's Aunt, Uncle, cousins and 2nd cousins: Julia and Jazz Russo and their 1/2 werewolf 1/2 wizard cousins: Melissa and Ali Greyback. Julia, Jazz, Melissa and Ali agreed to help stop Malin and after packing their bags joined the others on the hellicarrier.


	10. Memories of true love

Chapter 10

Memories of true love

The group traveled until the sun began to set causing them to put up some tents for shelter. "This brings back fond memories." chuckled Charlie as Berlyn blushed, Aurora laughed and the others looked at them curiously. "What do you mean Charlie?" Lara asked curiously causing Charlie to grin. "Berlyn and I first met in the Digital World of the 21st Century." Charlie explained causing Lara, Johnny, Lily, Mary, Styrk, Dillon and Ziggy to look at him curiously after they had unpacked their things in the tents. "Explain please?" Lara asked causing Charlie to smile. "It all started when the other minis, Aurora and I traveled to the past for trainning. We had to go to the Digital World to defeat Dave who worked for Berla the daughter of Beryl. When we got there Dave tried to attack Granddad Marcus but mom and Granddad Marcus were able to beat him causing him to leave. That night I had gotten upset as I remembered what that jerk did to me before we traveled to the past but mom cheered me up. The next morning I decided to go out for a flight in my digimon form Windmon who is the preevolved form of Kazemon." began Charlie.

+Flashback+

Charlie loved flying through the air. It was so relaxing and calm until he heard sounds of fighting. 'I wonder who could be fighting this early in the morning?' thought Charlie. "Better go check it out." said Windmon as he flew closer to the sounds.

Berlyn was not happy. Not happy at all. All he wanted to do was find Kalenity's dad and his digimon, destroy them and finally have revenge for his grandmother's death at the hands of Serenity. But of course he didn't count on being attacked by a bunch of Hawkmon. That's when things got worse. "They digivolved." said Berlyn worringly as the Hawkmon digivolved into some angry Aquilamon. 'Well if it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get.' thought Berlyn as he summoned black energy in his hands.

"WIND BLAST!" yelled a voice as a ball made completely out of wind hit the Aquilamon. The bird-like digimon turned their attention to a strange digimon. "Leave the boy alone right now, I am Windmon and I will punish you." said the digimon as she pointed at the digimon. "I don't need your help miss." said Berlyn as he attacked the Aquilamon with his black energy.

"It doesn't look that from where I'm flying and I'm not a girl." said Windmon as he blasted another set of bird digimon. "Well then move down wind." said Berlyn as he blasted another bird. Just as Wingmon was about to reply one of the Aquilamon grabbed Windmon's wings with his claws and started to fly a way with him. "Let me go you overgrown chicken!" yelled Windmon as he tried to get the bird digimon to let go.

Berlyn rolled his eyes as he hit the Aquilamon that had Windmon making the bird like digimon drop him. "Come on wings work!" said a worried Windmon as he fell through the sky and landed right in Berlyn's arms. Windmon blushed as he looked at the guy who just saved him from becoming a Windmon pancake. Windmon took a good look at his hero, he had red hair to his ears, green eyes, he was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. 'Wow, he's hot! No, no, bad Charlie, you don't even know who this guy even is.' Then he remembered his family might be already up and looking for him.

"You can put me down now ya now." said Windmon. Berlyn smirked as he dropped Windmon. "I ment gently ya nut." said Windmon as he stood up and hit Berlyn on the arm. "Is that any way to thank the person that just saved your life?" Berlyn asked. "I uh, have to go." said Windmon as he tried and failed to fly. "Let me at least tell you my name since you told me your's." said Berlyn. "Alright." said Windmon as his wings started to work. "My name is Berlyn and I hope to see you again." said Berlyn as Windmon flew away.

+Flashback over+

Ziggy,

Lara, Johnny, Lily, Mary, Styrk and Aurora were laughing like crazy along with Bokomon and Neemon while Dillon began to laugh as well but not as crazy as the others causing Charlie and Berlyn to blush.

The next afternoon the group finally made it to the Flame Terminal only to find a bunch of ugly looking digimon called Raremon attacked a train like digimon called Trailmon. "Leave him alone, you big bullies!" Charlie yelled as he, Aurora, Lily, Lara, Johnny, and Mary took out their digivices.

"Exacute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Aurora, Charlie, Lily, Lara, Johnny and Mary as they digivolved.

"Ahh! Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Ah, Strabimon!" yelled Strabimon.

"Ha, Ha! Icemon!" yelled Icemon who looked like a baby polar bear wearing a little belt with the ice symbol on it.

"Hah! Ya! Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ah! Thundermon!" yelled Thundermon who looked like a miniture version of Beetlemon but with out the horn on his head and the spikes on his shoulders. His shoulder pads were smaller and so were his gauntlets while the thunder symbol appeared on his chest.

"He, Hah! yelled Shadowmon who looked like a little grey lion cub with a small staff and a small sheild.

"RPM Get in Gear!" yelled Dillon and Ziggy as they morphed.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn as he transformed into Shadow.

But Agunimon and Kazemon were no match for the Raremon not even with the help of Dillon, Ziggy and the other neo digidestined.

"Mary!" yelled Thundermon who found himself surrounded by Raremon who were about to destroy Thundermon causing Strabimon's eyes to widen in fright as she began to feel protective of her brother. "Strabimon digivolve to Lobomon! Howling Laser!" yelled Lobomon (think female version of Lobomon) as she attacked each of the Raremon around her and then attacked the Raremon surrounding her brother.

Once all the Raremon were defeated everyone powered down and then walked over to the trailmon who turned out to be Worm. "Worm, are you alright?" Charlie worringly asked the trailmon. "I'm fine, those rotten Raremon attacked me looking for the children of the Digidestined but I didn't know where all of you were so they were about to kill me until all of you showed up but Charlie, who are your friends?" explained and then asked Worm causing the kids to look worried.

"Worm, we need your help. Cherubimon is back and he has once again brainwashed the spirit of Wood, the spirit of Water, the spirit of Steel and the spirit of Earth. But only myself, Aurora and Mary have spirit evolutions. Dillon, Lily, Lara, and Johnny still have to earn their's and then the 7 of us have to earn our beast spirits. Can you help us?" Charlie explained and then asked Worm after intoductions.

"Of course Charlie, I'll take you kids any where you need to go. Hop on board." Worm told them causing the kids, Bokomon and Neemon to smile as they climbed on board the train like digimon.

"So where do we go next?" Lara asked curiously. "The next place is the Forest Terminal. But before that is the Candlemon Village. They are allies of your parents and can help you all defeat Cherubimon." Bokomon explained causing the gang to nod. "Alright so our next stop is the Candlemon Village." declared Aurora as she pumped her fist in the air causing Charlie to shake his head. "Aurora, calm down." Charlie told his sister causing her to look sheepish as she sat back down next to Styrk.

"So Aurora, we now how Berlyn and Charlie met, how did you and Styrk meet?" Mary asked Aurora who smiled. "Remember last year when we went face to face with Atonis? Well not only was he after Charlie's, Dillon's and my mom but he was after a book called The Book of Dark Magic which was located at The Brooklyn Natural History Museum. While mom, dad and the other queens and kings distracted the former director Mr. Behdety while Charlie, Berlyn and I snuck through the Gods and Goddesses section of the museum." began Aurora.

+Flashback+

Just as Aurora walked into the room she ended up knocking over a teen with blond hair, green eyes, with an outfit and a helmet that reminded Aurora of her Uncle Thor's helmet and outfit. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." said the teen as he help Aurora up off of the ground. "Oh no, it's my fault you see my brother, his boyfriend and I were on our way into the exhibit and should have been watching where we were going. I'm Aurora by the way and this is my brother Charlie and his boyfriend Berlyn." said Aurora as she introduced herself, Charlie and Berlyn to the mysterous teen. "My name is Styrk Thorson, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Styrk as he took Aurora's hand and kissed it making her blush.

+Flashback over+


	11. Tests and more problems

Chapter 11

Tests and more problems

The next morning after the gang packed their bags they got a destress call from a Candlemon village miles from the Forest Terminal which was their next destination, causing them to head straight the village. It didn't take them long to arrive at a Candlemon village where the call came from but it ended up being a trap as the Candlemon accused the teens of coming there to steal their ancient artifact. "Please, we're not here to cause trouble." Charlie tried to explain but the Candlemon refused to listen. "Wait, these are the children of the original digidestined: C.P., Kayla, Richard, Wally, Kaldur, and Conner." Bokomon quickly explained causing the Candlemon to smile. "Welcome children of the digidestined, please come with us to our village for something to eat." one of the Candlemon told the teens causing them to nod and then follow the Candlemon to the village.

Unfortunately when they got to the village the candlemon tried to put them into a deep sleep causing Aurora, Charlie and Mary to digivolve and distract the Candlemon while the others ran for it. Shadow and Styrk were worried for their true loves as they and the others ran as fast as they could until they reached a large cave made of ice. "I want to go back." Icemon told the others causing Shadow and the others to shake their heads. "Lara, it's too dangerous." Bokomon explained causing Icemon to shake his head. "I am the daughter of Superboy the 1st and Robin the 3rd and I'm not going to be afraid while my cousins and our friend fight without me." explained Icemon just as she began to feel more powerful then ever before. "Icemon digivolve to Kumamon." yelled Kumamon who then ran out of the cave with the others right behind her. "Crystal Breeze!" yelled Kumamon as he attacked one of the Candlemon that were fighting Lobomon causing the candle like digimon to smirk.

"Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!" yelled Wizardmon causing the other heroes to look at Bokomon curiously. "Wizardmon. This mysterous Champion-Level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks." explained Bokomon just as Wizardmon created copies of himself and had them surround Kazemon, Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon who had no idea who the real Wizardmon was just as the Wizardmon copies began to attack them causing Windmon's eyes to narrow in anger just as Kazemon got hit. "Charlie!" yelled Windmon who began to feel a new energy deep inside himself that burst free. "Windmon digivolve to Kazemon! Tempest Twist!" yelled Kazemon* who attacked the real Wizardmon causing the clones to disappear.

"Very good, you all really are the children of the Digidestined." said Wizardmon causing the teens to look at him curiously. "I am sorry for the deceit but it was the only way we could think of to see if you all were really the neo digidestined. We also tested your parents when they first came here as well. They also passed." explained Wizardmon causing the neo digidestined to nod after they all powered down.

After eating some brunch the group thanked the Candlemon and then resumed their quest to the Forest Terminal but ended up getting split up thanks to a fork in the road with Aurora, Johnny, Charlie, Berlyn, Styrk, and Mary taking the railroad tracks that led through some plains while Dillon, Ziggy, Bokomon, Neemon, Lily, Johnny and Lara took the tracks that led through a forest.

As the group walked through the forest they began to hear cries for help causing Dillon to lead the group to a group of large digimon attacked a fresh digimon. "Hey! Why don't you bullies pick on someone your own size." Dillon yelled at the digimon causing them to turn around and then run from the group. "Are you alright?" Dillon asked the little fresh digimon causing it to smile and then hop into Dillon's hands. "I'm Punimon, you are my human." Punimon told Dillon who looked at him curiously just as a digivice like C.P.'s appeared on Dillon's belt. "Punimon is your digimon partner." Bokomon told Dillon just as a large dog like digimon appeared causing everyone to look at Bokomon. "That is one bad dog. Bad dog. Cerberumon. Special Attack: Emerald Blaze." explained Bokomon just as Dillon handed Punimon to Ziggy causing his boyfriend and his digimon to look at him worringly. "Exacute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Dillon as he digivolved into Flamemon.

"Emerald Blaze!" yelled Cerberumon as he attacked Flamemon who dodged the attack. "Baby Salamander!" yelled Flamemon as he attacked Cerberumon but it only made the evil digimon madder as he tried once more to attack Flamemon but Punimon hopped out of Ziggy's arms and glared at Cerberumon. "Acid Bubbles!" yelled Punimon as he attacked Cerberumon causing the digimon to turn around and face a now scared Punimon causing Flamemon to get mad. "Emerald.." but before Cerberumon could finish his attack Flamemon attacked the evil digimon once more causing it to turn and face the pyro digimon who began to feel a fire deep with in himself break free. "Flamemon digivolve to Agunimon! Pyro Tornado!" yelled Agunimon as he destroyed the evil digimon once and for all. As soon as Dillon powered down he found his arms full of a worried Ziggy with Punimon hopping on his foot.

Unfortunately the odd looking digimon returned and began to attack the group. But even Agunimon, Ziggy, and Kumamon were no match for the strange digimon who revealed that he was Grumblemon, the warrior of Earth. Shadowmon and Punimon were worried knowing that they were no match for the high level digimon but Lily knew she could not give up. "Punimon, stay here. I have to help them fight." Shadowmon told Punimon causing something to break free inside of Shadowmon. "Shadowmon digivolve to Loweemon! Shadow Lance!" yelled Loweemon as she attacked Grumblemon causing the Earth warrior to be purifyed once more.

Meanwhile Aurora, Charlie, Johnny, Mary, Berlyn and Styrk found themselves at a huge factory that was being run by Koukuwamon who were being forced to work there by Snimon and his minons the Goblimon. "We have to free them." Johnny told Aurora and Charlie worringly causing them to nod. "Right, here's the plan, Charlie, Mary and I will fight Snimon and the Goblimon while you, Berlyn and Styrk lead the Koukuwamon to safety." Aurora told Johnny who nodded.

"Exacute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled Aurora, Charlie, Mary, and Johnny.

"Ahh! Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Ah! Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Ha! Ha! Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Hah! Ya! Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ah! Thundermon!" yelled Thundermon.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn as he transformed into Shadow.

Unfortunately once Thundermon, Shadow and Styrk led the young and elderly Koukuwamon to safety Thundermon discovered that one of the Koukuwamon were missing so he ran back to the battle and was shocked to find Snimon attacking his sister who was in deep trouble as Snimon was too strong for her. "Mary!" yelled Thundermon who began to feel a strange new feeling break free inside him. "Thundermon digivolve to Beetlemon! Proton Slam!" yelled Beetlemon as he tackled Snimon. "Thunder Fist!" yelled Beetlemon as he destoryed Snimon once and for all.

After traveling for a while the group soon reuntied and found trouble in the form of the brainwashed ancient warriors of Wood, Water, and Steel.

"Exacute, Spirit Evolution!" yelled the neo digidestined.

"Ahh! Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Ah! Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Ha! Ha!" Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Hah! Ya! Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ah! Beetlemon!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Loweemon!" yelled Loweemon.

While the neo digidestined faught in the Digital World the other minis were trying to gather more allies including Flora and Florin's cousin Clarissa who lived in The Land of the Dead which was a town near Halloween Town. "Flora, are you sure your cousin can help us?" Rini asked her friend as they walked to the grove of trees that would take them to Halloween Town. "I'm possitive, Clarissa maybe undead but she knows how to fight and my Aunt Emily and Uncle Victor also helped our parents fight Malin along time ago." explained Flora who then opened the Halloween Door and jumped into the tree followed by the others.

Once in Halloween Town Flora led the group to Town Hall where The Mayor was going over Halloween plans with Flora's grandfather Jack Skellington, Flora's great-grandfather Beetlejuice, Flora's grandmother Sally, Flora's great-grandmother Lydia, Flora's Aunt Shock, Shock's husband King Vince of the Neitherworld, Flora's Aunt Emily, and Flora's Uncle Victor while her cousins: Clarissa the daughter of Emily and Victor who were also known as the Corpse Bride and Corspe Groom, and Elenore and Edward the twin daughter and son of King Vince and Queen Shock of the Neitherworld were sitting on the chairs below the stage.


	12. Vampires! Wizards! Ghosts! and Witches!

Chapter 12

Vampires! Wizards! Ghosts! and Witches!

After being told what was going on Beetlejuice, Jack, Vince, Lydia, Sally and Shock agreed to let Clarissa, Elenore and Edward go with the minis as long as the children of the original scouts' and knights' allies from The Fright Side and downtown Halloween Town went with them. "So who are my mom and dad's allies in The Fright Side and downtown?" Flora asked her grandparents and great-grandparents curiously as the others nodded. "During Malin's last breakout he had somehow brought back Kalabar, Kalabar's son Kal, and Oogie Boogie who used some type of spell that caused everything in both sides of Halloween Town to become boring and dull. As Halloween Town was cast under the horrible spell, Fright Side which is apart of Halloween Town was affected as well causing Scary and her friends: Bug-A-Boo, Harry the Werewolf, Mr. Skully Pettibone, Scary's goddaughter Hannah Marie, Count Maxwell the King of the Night, Countess Ruby who is Count Maxwell's wife and their son Orson who are vampires, Hannah Marie's cousin Jimmy and his friends: Katie, Bert and Daryl to come here to find out what happened." Beetlejuice explained as he told the minis how the original scouts and knights teamed up with Scary Godmother and her friends as well as Jack, Sally, Shock, Lydia, Aggie Cromwell, Aggie's daughter Gwen Cromwell-Piper and Gwen's children: Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie as well as Marine's boyfriend Ethan and Dylan's boyfriend Luke." explained King Jack causing Raven's and Yuii's eyes to widen in shock.

They knew exactly who the Cromwells were since that was their family. "King Jack, Aggie Cromwell is Raven's and my great-grandmother, Gwen Cromwell-Piper is Raven's and my grandmother, Marnie is our aunt who is married to Ethan, Dylan is our uncle who is married to Luke and Sophie is our aunt." explained Yuii who knew his and Raven's cousins would love to help them. "King Beetlejuice, where which area is the closest?" Rini asked curiously knowing that they had to find their new allies.

"The closest area would be Downtown Halloweentown, just go past the pumpkin patch and you'll see a fork in the road, left will take you back to the forest while right will take you downtown. After that I'm sure Raven and Yuii will know what to do." explained King Beetlejuice.

So after Clarissa, Elenore, and Edward packed their bags, the group followed King Beetlejuice's instructions and found themselves in downtown Halloweentown which was alot different then uptown Halloweentown where King Jack and his family lived. "So what do we do next?" Marina asked curiously causing Raven and Yuii to smiled. "TAXI!" yelled the pyro twins at the same time causing a yellow taxi being driven by a skellington to drive up to them. "Raven and Yuii Cromwell, it's been awhile. Visiting your Great-Grandma Aggie?" Benny the skellington asked the pyro twins who nodded and explained what was going on to Benny who scowled. "Come on in kids, i'll take all of you straight to Aggie's. That Malin is bad news and you all will need all the help you can get." said Benny as the back car doors opened allowing the teens into the taxi.

Soon Benny arrived at Aggie's home. The teens then thanked the driver as they got out of the taxi and walked over to the large gate which was locked. "Big lock turn into a sock." said Raven as she snapped her fingers causing the lock to turn into a sock. The group then walked through the now open gate and over to the front door where Yuii knocked on the door causing it to open revealing Aggie Cromwell who grinned at the sight of her great-grandkids and their friends.

"Grandma Aggie, we need our cousins' help." Yuii explained as he and Raven took turns catching Aggie up on everything that was going on. "Malin was as horrible as Kalabar and his son were so I'm sure your cousins: Leo, Elenor, Sam and Maddie would love to help but please becareful." Aggie told Raven, Yuii and their friends causing them to nod. "Don't worry Mrs. Cromwell, I'll do whatever I have to, to protect Yuii." declared Naveen causing Yuii to blush as his boyfriend walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the pyro's waist causing the others including Aggie to chuckle.

The group then left the Cromwell Home and headed to another house a few blocks away but before they could get there, sounds of fighting began to fill the air close by causing the gang to follow the sounds to a group of teenagers fighting. Four of the teens were Raven's and Yuii's cousins: Leo, Elenor, Sam and Maddie but the others were a vampire and a dummy who were leading a small group of teen monsters against Leo, Elenor, Sam, Maddie, a warlock and a ghost.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" yelled Raven as she and Yuii ran over to their cousins with their friends right behind them. The vampire, the dummy and their little gang growled and then ran off knowing they were out numbered. "Are you all right?" Raven asked her cousins and her cousins' friends causing them to nod. "We're fine, thank you for the help. I'm Amelia McFaddin and this is my boyfriend Elliot." explained the ghost causing the triplets' eyes to widen in shock. "Are you related to Casper and Samantha McFaddin?" Naveen asked Amelia who nodded. "Yes, I am the daughter of Casper and Kat McFaddin and Samantha McFaddin is my aunt. Why do you ask?" explained and then asked Amelia causing the triplets to smile. "Our Uncle C.P. is a decendent of the McFaddin family through Samantha." explained Adam causing Amelia to smile.

Rini then sighed as she caught Leo, Elenor, Sam, Maddie, Elliot, and Amelia up on everything that was going on and why they needed Leo's, Elenor's, Sam's, Maddie's, Elliot's and Amelia's help against Malin. "We'd love to help, this Malin character reminds me of Desmond Spellman who tried to cast my mom into the Mystic Abyss but Mr. McFaddin saved her." explained Elliot as Leo, Elenor, Sam and Maddie agreed to help as well.

After explaining what was going on to Marnie, Ethan, Dylan, and Luke, as well as Casper and Kat who were visiting their friends: Mantha and Ra who lived in Halloweentown with their daughter Bastet who was a mummy like her daddy Ra and their son Ramess who was a zombie like his mom Mantha, the group plus Bastet and Ramess headed to the Fright Side thanks to Casper who told them the way.

"Now where do we go?" Ryo asked curiously just someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump as he and the others turned around to see a smirking Aurora, Charlie, Styrk, Berlyn, Dillon who had a digimon on his shoulder and Ziggy. "You're back!" the triplets as they hugged their cousins including Dillon who happily hugged them back. "Who's your little friend, Dillon?" Phillip asked causing Dillon to smile alittle. "I'm..." but before Punimon could finish he began to glow shocking Dillon while Aurora and Charlie smiled. The light then faded revealing a new strange looking digimon. "I'm Tsunomon, the digivolved form of Punimon." said Tsunomon as he hopped off of Dillon's shoulder and then landed in Dillon's hands. "That's great Dillon, Tsunomon is the predigivolved form of Gabumon and knows Bubble Blow." Aurora explained to Dillon as Charlie walked over to Rini. "Mom caught Aurora, Dillon, Styrk, Ziggy, Berlyn and myself on what has happened after we went to the Digital World and Sir Al told us how to get to Scary Godmother's House so I can lead everyone there but there is something you should know. Aurora and I can be controled by Count Maxwell and Countess Ruby since they were elder vampires like Grandsire Angel, Grandsire Spike, Grandsire Nick and Great Grandsire LaCroix." explained Charlie causing Rini to nod.

Charlie then led them to Scary Godmother's house as the moon began to rise where they found 4 girls, 1 boy and 2 vampires playing in the front yard. "Hi, I'm Charlie Ishida, is this the house of the Scary Godmother?" Charlie asked the other teens causing them to nod. "Yeah, I'm Jess and these are my friends: Betsy, Denise, and Kris as well as my cousins, the prince and princess of the night: Oliver and Anna Belle." explained a teen with blond hair in a pony tail as she introduced a girl with blond hair in three braids, an african american girl with black hair in two ponytails, a boy with short brown hair and two vampires: a boy with spiky brown hair and a girl with short blue hair to the group.

"It's nice to meet all of you and it's nice to finally meet the princess and prince of the night." said Charlie as he bowed and Aurora curtsyed. Charlie then introduced his group and explained why they needed the help of the children of Scary Godmother, Harry the Werewolf, Mr. Skully Pettibone, Bug-A-Boo, Hannah Marie, Prince Orson, Jimmy, Daryl, Bert and Katie.

"You're in luck, that's us! Anna Belle and I are the children of Hannah Marie and Orson while Betsy is the daughter of Bert, Jess is the daughter of Jimmy, Denise is Daryl's daughter, Kris is Katie's son and our friends: Scaren is the son of Scary Godmother, Skulla is the daughter of Skully Pettibone, Harriet is the daughter of Harry the werewolf, and Bulla is the daughter of Bug-A-Boo. Come inside and we can tell our parents and our friends what is going on." said Oliver grinning causing the minis to nod and then follow the vampires and humans into the house.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo, Queen Kalenity sat in her library looking into the handheld mirror in her lap that showed the minis talking with Scary Godmother and her friends and family. "They are doing a good thing gathering more allies. Atonis is powerful." said Queen Amia from her spot behind Queen Kalenity who was sitting on a couch with the other queens around her. "Yes and before they go to Magix, we must give them the gems." said Neo Queen Serenity causing Queen Ravan, Queen Makoto, Queen Minako, Queen Kathleen, Queen Kalenity, Queen Micharu, and Queen Naru to nod.


	13. Dueling, Gems and Fairies

Chapter 13

Dueling, Gems and Fairies

+Duel Academy+

"Finally! School's out for the summer!" yelled Jaden Ishida happily as he ran to his dorm to pack his things while his friends just shook their heads and headed to their own dorms to pack their things. "You must be really excited about heading home Jay, however did you tell Uncle Yami and Uncle Yugi that you and Jesse are dating?" Blair Ishida asked her cousin causing him to pale as he remembered his dad's rivalry with Jesse's dad Seto Kaiba. "My dad is so not going to be happy about this." groaned Jaden as he stopped packing. "Uncle Yami and Seto may not be happy about this but Uncle Yugi and Joey are going to be thrilled." said Blair as she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder causing him to nod. "You're right Blair." said Jaden who then began to pack once more just as Jesse Wheeler-Kaiba, Syrus and Zane Elna, Alexis and Atticus Wheeler-Kaiba, Chazz Ishtar and Tyranno Hassleberry walked into the dorm with their bags. "Jaden, Blair, the plane will be here any second and you're barely packed." Alexis told the prince and princess as she put her hands on her hips and glared at them causing Jaden to run around his room and quickly packed his bags while Blair ran to her room and quickly packed her bags as well.

Soon everyone was packed and ready to leave Duel Academy until next year but when they headed outside of the Slifer Dorm, they found Jaden's and Blair's cousins: Aurora and Charlie waiting for them in front of a Hellicarrier. "Aurora! Charlie! What are you two doing here and what's going on?" Jaden asked as he ran over to his cousins and hugged them.

"We need your friends' help and your help to defeat Malin, an evil villian and your help and your friends' help to find Prince Chiro, the missing child of the Earth and Moon." Charlie explained causing the neo duelests to nod.

Once everyone boarded the hellicarrier Charlie headed to the control room. "Mr. Fred, Mr. Shaggy? Where are we going next?" Charlie asked the drivers curiously as he wondering who they were picking up next. "We're going back to Crystal Tokyo." said Fred causing Charlie to look at him curiously and then nod.

Soon the hellicarrier arrived at the Crystal Palace where Sir Al led the mini scouts and mini knights into the meeting room where Neo Queen Serenity, Neo King Endymion, Queen Ravan, Queen Makato, Queen Minako, Queen Naru, Queen Kathleen, Queen Kalenity, Queen Micharu, Queen Hotaru, and King Pete were waiting for them with bracelets in their hands.

"Hailey and Shingo, as you two know, you are the decendents of Snow White and King Ferdinand as well as their son Prince Robin who used the Purple Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Purple Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Purple Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Hotaru as she placed a gold bracelet on Hailey's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Shingo's wrist.

"Maggie and Motoki, as you two know, you are the decendents of Cinderella and Prince Henry as well as their daughter Princess Crystal who used the Orange Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Orange Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Orange Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Minako as she placed a gold bracelet on Maggie's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Motoki's wrist.

"Rini, as you know, you are the decendent of Aurora and Prince Phillip as well as their daughter and son, Princess Rose and Prince Brair who used the White Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the White Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem to you. To activate the gem say White Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Neo Queen Serenity as she placed a gold bracelet on Rini's wrist.

"Flora and Florin, as you two know, you are the decendents of Ariel and Eric as well as their daughter Princess Melody who used the Rainbow Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Rainbow Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Rainbow Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Kathleen as she placed a gold bracelet on Flora's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Florin's wrist.

"Charlie, Aurora, and Dillon as you three know, you are the decendents of Belle and Adam as well as their son Prince Rice who used the Yellow Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Yellow Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the three of you. To activate the gems say Yellow Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Kalenity as she placed a gold bracelet on Charlie's wrist, she then placed a gold bracelet on Aurora's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Dillon's wrist.

"Naveen, Adam and Phillip, as three know, you are the decendents of Jasmine and Aladdin as well as their son and daughter, Prince Altan and Princess Cassie who used the Silver Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Silver Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the three of you. To activate the gems say Silver Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said King Pete as he placed a gold bracelet on Naveen's wrist, he then placed a gold bracelet on Adam's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Phillip's wrist.

"D.J., as you know, you are the decendent of Pocahontas and John Smith as well as their daughter Princess Kaya who used the Golden Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Golden Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem to you. To activate the gem say Golden Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Neo King Endymion as he placed a gold bracelet around D.J.'s wrist.

"Raven and Yuii, as you two know, you are the decendents of Li Mulan and Li Shang as well as their son Li Blossom who used the Red Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Red Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Red Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Ravan as she placed a gold bracelet on Raven's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Yuii's wrist.

"Aqua and Melody, as you two know, you are the decendents of Tiana and Naveen as well as their son Prince R.J. who used the Dark Green Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Dark Green to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Dark Green Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Micharu as she placed a gold bracelet on Aqua's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Melody's wrist.

"Loral and Ben, as you two know, you are the decendents of Rapunzel and Eugene as well as their son Prince Flynn who used the Green Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Green Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Green Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Makato as she placed a gold bracelet on Loral's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Ben's wrist.

"Carina and Rigel, as you two know, you are the decendents of Merida and Young Lord MacGuffin as well as their son Princess Elena who used the Brown Gem to trap Malin in the past. When he returned before, I was given the Brown Gem to defeat him and now I am passing the gem onto the both of you. To activate the gems say Brown Gem Power and then point the bracelet at your enemy." said Queen Naru as she placed a gold bracelet on Carina's wrist and then placed a gold bracelet on Rigel's wrist.

After thanking their parents who nodded and sent the Hellicarrier to New York, the minis transformed and then teleported to Magix where they then split up. The mini scouts then headed to Alfea to see the Neo Winx Club who at the moment had been called to Headmistress Faragonda's office.

"Hello girls, now that you have earned Enchantix, I believe you are ready to earn your next transformation: Believix. In order to earn Believix you must go some where that has no magic and make people there believe in magic just as your mothers did on Earth." explained Headmistress Faragonda causing the girls to grin. "Do you really think we have what it takes to earn Believix?" Azul nervously asked the headmistress who nodded. "I do, Azul. You girls have shown me that like your mothers before you, you won't let anything stop you from protecting those you care about." said Headmistress Faragonda just as her office door opened revealing Griselda and the mini scouts.

+Red Fountain School for Specialists+

Buddy and his friends were fighting against the Neo Trix who were the daughters of the original Trix. Icia, Darcia, and Stormia who were just as rotten as their moms and had the same powers as their moms. "Buddy! Watch Out!" yelled Radian as Icia was about to fately injure Buddy who was fighting some of the neo trix's monster. "Solar Whip Burn!" yelled a familiar voice as a golden whip flew through the air and attacked Icia causing her to snarl as Buddy smiled as he reconized his cousin Charlie's attack. "Neo Trix, retreat!" yelled Icia as she and the other neo Trix flew away from the fight leaving their defeated monsters behind.


	14. Hello, Sailor Neo Moon and Storybrooke

Chapter 14

Hello, Sailor Neo Moon and Storybrooke

+Alfea+

Daph sighed as she packed the last of her suitcases. She couldn't believe that she and her friends were leaving Alfea in order to find Prince Chiro who was the missing prince of the Earth and Moon. "And to top it all off, my friends and I have to earn Believix just as our moms did before us." Daph explained to a little kitten who was curled up on her bed. "Meow." meowed the kitten causing Daph to smile as she closed her suitcase and the picked up the little kitten. "Oh Purr, I don't know if I have what it takes like mom did." said Daph just as Radian walked into the room. "Radian? What are you doing here?" Daph curiously as she hugged her boyfriend who grinned. "D.J. and his friends told us what were going on and asked for our help so we came here to meet up with you girls. And I was starting to miss you Daph." explained Radian causing Daph to smile as she hugged Radian who happily hugged her back. "So Daph, you're finally a gaurdian fairy." said Aurora as she walked into the room followed by the others causing Daph to grin as she and Radian broke away. "Yep, we're now gaurdian fairies of our respective kingdoms just like our moms were before us." explained Daph grinning just as Professor Palludium ran into the room worringly.

"Alfea is being attacked by Darkar, Dark Bloom, and Mandragora." Professor Palludium told the group causing them to nod.

"Winx Enchantix!" yelled Daph causing herself and the other winx to transform.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" yelled Rini as she transformed.

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Earth Star Power!" yelled Carina.

"Rainbow Star Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Uranus Star Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Star Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Pluto Star Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Pluto Star Power!" yelled Hailey.

D.J. then raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mercury Star Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Star Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Star Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Star Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Earth Star Knight Power!" yelled Rigel.

"Rainbow Star Knight Power!" yelled Florin.

"Sun Star Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Pluto Star Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Saturn Star Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" yelled Dillon and Ziggy.

"Dawn, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" yelled Dawn.

"Terre, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Terre.

"Matlin, Fairy of Music!" yelled Matlin.

"Azul, Fairy of Technology!" yelled Azul.

"Anna, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Anna.

"Marea, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Marea.

"Daphne, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Daphne.

The group then ran to the courtyard to find Darkar, Dark Bloom, and Mandragora attacking the other students causing Daphne to growl.

"Stop right there, how dare you attack this peaceful school, I am Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of Crystal Tokyo, I'll punish you." Sailor Mini Moon told the villians.

"We'll punish you too!" yelled the other mini scouts and mini knights.

Dark Bloom just laughed as she attacked Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask who dodged the attack but Dark Bloom just smirked as she managed to hit Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask causing a rope of dark magic to wrap around them.

Trapped in the dark magic, Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask tried to escape knowing that the others were busy fighting their own battles. "There is no one to save you pests now." snarled Dark Bloom as she got ready to hit Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask with an attack. "That's what you think." said a voice causing Dark Bloom to cancel her attack. "Who's there?" Dark Bloom asked.

"Let's just say, I'm not a fan. I'm here to help my fellow sailor scouts, fight villains like you." said a girl as she jumped off of a roof and landed in front of Dark Bloom which shocked Sailor Mini Moon as she noticed that the girl was wearing her old uniform from when she was a child but instead of having cone shaped hair, Sailor Neo Moon's white hair was in the shape of hearts. "I am Sailor Neo Moon, champion of justice and togetherness. I am the future! But I fight evil here and now and that would be you!" Sailor Neo Moon told Dark Bloom as she did Sailor Mini Moon's old pose which causing Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask to drop their jaws in shock while Dark Bloom laughed.

"And how do you think you're going to stop me?" Dark Bloom taunted Sailor Neo Moon who glared at the evil fairy as she took out a familiar wand. "Pink Suger Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Neo Moon as she used her wand to attack Dark Bloom but the wand refused to work. "Hey, come on. Pink Suger Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Neo Moon causing the wand to glow for a minute and then work causing Dark Bloom to be hit with hearts. "Sailor Mini Moon, it looks like you and your brother need some help." said a male voice as a pegasus flew through the sky and landed in front of them causing Sailor Mini Moon to smile as the pegasus used his horn to free them.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she attacked Dark Bloom causing the evil fairy to be destoryed just as Darkar and Mandragora were destoryed by the neo winx. "Who are you, Sailor Neo Moon?" Sailor Mini Moon asked the white haired girl as Pegasus turned into Helios.

"Hello, my name is Sailor Neo Moon or Princess Renity of Neo Crystal Tokyo of the 31st Century and I am the daughter of Sailor Mini Moon or Princess Rini Watson-Holmes and Helios of Elysion." said Renity as she powered down while Sailor Mini Moon's and Helios' faces turned bright red.

"Is everyone alright?" a man with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and light blue suit asked as he walked over to the group who had began to help with the clean up. "We're fine Robin, but what's wrong?" Sailor Mini Mercury asked worringly causing Robin to sigh sadly. "The Queens and Kings of Crystal Tokyo were kidnapped by a strange cloud of smoke. I managed to trace their magical signatures to Storybrooke, Maine. If anyone can rescue the queens and kings of Crystal Tokyo, it's their children." Robin explained causing the minis to nod knowing that their next stop was Storybrooke, Maine.


	15. Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 15

Welcome to Storybrooke

"The portal room." gasped Rini as Robin led the minis to the only room in the Crystal Palace where the minis were banned from entering. Inside the room were different portals that led to different worlds. The portals looked like arches with the names of their respective worlds etched at the top.

"Each of these portals lead to a different world. The portal we need is the last one." explained Robin as he led the group to the very last portal that had Storybrooke etched at the top. "However, there is something you all should know, your parents have lost their memories and the only way to return them is to have the queens put on their crowns and say their planet Power. Once the queens have their memories back, have the kings take their swords or in King Endymion's case have the neo king take his staff and say their planet Power." explained Robin as he handed Rini as brown box that held the queens' crowns and then handed D.J. the staff that belonged to his fahter, and Ryo, Yuii, Ben, Motiki, Rigel, Florin, Charlie, Richie, and Shingo the swords that belonged to their fathers.

+Storybrooke, Maine+

It had been a week since Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Mr. Gold, Hook, and Regina returned to Storybrooke with Henry, Neal and the news that Greg and Tamara had been defeated along with their master. But as soon as they got off of the boat, Regina tried to attack Emma with one of Hook's guns causing Neal and David to stop her and lock Regina up in jail where Mr. Gold used one of his potions to block her magic. David then became the new mayor along with Mary Margaret. However 22 new people appeared in Storybrooke two days after David became mayor causing the people of the town to become nervous until Mr. Gold gave Henry a new book.

"Grandpapa, what's this?" Henry asked Mr. Gold who couldn't help but smile at Henry's name for him. "Something's coming to Storybrooke that involves the new residents. This book should help you find out more about them." Mr. Gold told Henry as he handed his grandson a book about the same size as his storybook with the title: **The Legend of The Silver Millinium**." "Thanks Grandpapa." said Henry happily just as Mr. Gold's assistent Collin walked out of the back of the shop. "Everything in the back is all dusted Mr. Gold. Hiya Henry, nice book." Collin told his boss who nodded and then told Henry. "Thank you, Grandpapa just gave it to me." said Henry happily causing Collin to smile just as a group of teens walked into the shop. "Excuse me, my name is Rini and I am looking for someone called Mr. Gold? A family friend told me that he would be able to help my friends and I find my mother, my father and their friends." explained Rini causing Mr. Gold to nod as he walked over to the group with Henry and Collin right behind him. Aurora, Charlie and Dillon couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Collin.

"I see you're here about the new residents." Mr. Gold told Rini and then looked at Henry and Collin. "Henry, Collin and I will take you all to Granny's where I believe there are 4 people there that you are looking for." Mr. Gold told the minis as he led the minis, Henry and Collin to Granny's. Along the way Henry began to read his new book causing him to understand what was going on.

"What are you reading, Henry?" Aurora asked her new friend who grinned. "A new book my grandpapa gave me that talks about The Silver Millinium and it's future Crystal Tokyo. " Henry explained as he told Aurora, Charlie, and Dillon what he had read so far. Aurora, Charlie and Dillon just smiled as they told Henry that the book was about their world causing the little kid's eyes to widen in shock. Henry then smiled and let the minis in on the town's secret which shocked the minis especially Hailey, Shingo, Maggie, Motiki, Rini, Flora, Florin, Charlie, Aurora, Dillon, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, D.J., Raven, Yuii, Aqua, Melody, Loral, Ben, Carina and Rigel.

"Before we go any further, there is something all of you should know. In our world, we're decendents of different princesses like our moms. My mother and I are the decendents of Aurora and Phillip." explained Rini.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Snow White and Prince Florin." explained Hailey as Shingo nodded.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Cinderella and Prince Henry." explained Maggie as Motiki nodded.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Ariel and Prince Eric." explained Flora as Florin nodded.

"My mom, my brothers and I are the decendents of Belle and Prince Adam." explained Aurora as Charlie and Dillon nodded causing Mr. Gold to look at them in shock.

"My dad, my brothers and I are the decendents of Jasmine and Aladdin." explained Naveen as Adam and Phillip nodded.

"My dad and I are the decendents of Pocahontas and John Smith." explained D.J.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Li Mulan and Li Shang." explained Raven as Yuii nodded.

"My mama, my sister and I are the decendents of Tiana and Prince Naveen." explained Aqua as Melody nodded.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Rapunzel and Eugene." explained Loral as Ben nodded.

"My mom, my brother and I are the decendents of Merida and Young Lord MacGuffin." explained Carina as Rigel nodded.

After Rini finished the rest of the explanations the group arrived at Granny's where they were attended by Sara who caused Rini and D.J. to look at her in shock. "Sara? could you please put this one and say Moon Power?" Rini asked Sara as she took out her mother's crown and held it out for Sara who looked at her strangely.

"Please Sara." Henry begged as he gave the woman his puppy eyes trick causing the woman to nod as she put on the crown. "Moon Power." said Sara causing the crown's gem to glow as a white light left the gem and encased Sara causing the Moon Symbol to appear on her forehead and her uniform to change into her queen gown.

When the light faded away Rini and D.J. ran over and hugged Neo Queen Serenity who happily hugged her back just as Granny, Ruby, Emma, and Neal walked over to them from behind the counter(Granny and Ruby), and from another table(Emma and Neal). "Henry? What is going on?" Emma asked her son knowing that whenever something strange was happening her son was in the middle of it.

"Prehaps I can explain, in my world I am known as Neo Queen Serenity, the queen of Crystal Tokyo and all of Earth except for certain places. My husband Neo King Edymion and our friends: Queen Amia, King Greg, Queen Ravan, King Chad, Queen Makoto, King Ken, Queen Minako, King Andrew, Queen Naru, King Nephrite, Queen Kathleen, King Fiore, Queen Kalenity, King Charles, Queen Setsuna, King Richard, Queen Micharu, Queen Haruka, Queen Hotaru and King Sammy and myself were in different parts of the Crystal Palace where we live when a strange cloud of black smoke filled up the castle and caused each of us to disappear. The next thing I know is that I am here with all of you." explained Neo Queen Serenity causing Emma to sigh just as Deven walked out of the kitchen causing D.J. to smile as he handed Deven a staff causing the man to look at D.J. curiously. "Just say Earth Power." D.J. told Deven who looked curiously at the staff. "Earth Power!" yelled Deven causing a golden light to encase him as he changed back into Neo King Endymion.

"I wonder who sent that cloud though?" Aurora asked curiously as Loral and Ben walked into the kitchen with Granny who was leading them to Liz and Keith who were two cooks at the dinner. "Liz, could you put this on please and say Jupiter Power?" Granny asked Liz as Loral handed her a crown causing Liz to nod as she took the crown and put it on. "Jupiter Power!" yelled Liz causing the crown's gem to glow as a green light left the gem and encased Liz causing the Jupiter Symbol to appear on her forehead and her uniform to change into her queen gown.

"Keith, hold this and say Jupiter Power, please." Ben asked Keith who nodded and took the sword. "Jupiter Power!" yelled Keith causing the gem on the sword to glow as a green light left the gem and encased Keith causing him to turn back into King Ken.

"There are only two people here who has enough magic to cast that spell, Papa and Regina who is the former mayor but her powers were taken away by one of Papa's potions." explained Neal after everyone gathered around a table. "Malin who is a villian from our world must have returned her powers and brought our parents here for revenge for trapping him in stone along time go. But why would he want to join up with her?" Charlie thought outloud and then asked.


	16. Trouble in Storybrooke

Chapter 16

Trouble in Storybrooke

"Power, Atonis is more powerful then the Queen Grimhilde of our world but not Regina. Regina had to have tapped into some very powerful magic in order to cast everyone in the Enchanted Forest here, trap their memories and create new lives for them minus a few people who were still left in the Enchanted Forest." explained Berlyn. "Berlyn's right. Regina was powerful but my potion should have stripped her of her powers. How could she be of any use to Atonis with out her powers." Mr. Gold told the group causing Charlie to shake his head. "Atonis has all kinds of power. He can send someone through time, bring back deceased villians and much more. He must have struck a deal with Regina. But what could she have to offer him for the restoration of her magic?" Charlie explained and then asked causing Emma's eyes to widen in fright. "The death of the other kings and queens plus the death of my parents." said Emma in shock. "With out their powers, the others are sitting ducks. We must get to them and restore their memories and their powers." Neo Queen Serenity told the group.

"We need to split up, that way we'll cover more ground and get to the other queens and kings more quickly. Marina and Ryo, you'll find your parents at the hospital under the names of Anna and Garth. See if Dr. Whale will help you. Raven and Yuii, you'll find your parents at the church under the names of Roxanna and Chris, Mother Superior should be able to help you since she once was the Blue Fairy. Maggie, you'll find your mother at Emma's office under the name of Maxine while Motiki can find your father at the garage under the name of Andy, Sean should be able to help you. Carina and Rigel, you will also find your parents at the school under the names of Maxie and Nick who are also teachers. Flora and Florin, you'll find your parents at the school under the names of Kirsten and Frank who are teachers." explained Mr. Gold who knew where each of the strangers were in the town.

"Aurora, you will find your mother at the library under the name of Kelly, Belle who is my true love should be able to help you while Charlie and Berlyn can stay here since your father is already here under the name of Collin. Tiffany, you will find your mother at the school's library under the name of Tiana while Richie can find your father at the Pet Shelter under the name of Rick. Aqua and Melody, you will also find your parents at the school under the names of Alex the track coach and Marissa the swim coach. Finally Hailey, you will find your mother at the Sheriff's office as well under the name of Holly, while Shingo, you will find your father at Town Hall under the name of Seth. Henry, could you take Melody, Aqua, Tiffany, Flora, Florin, Carina, and Rigel to the school while Emma takes Maggie, Hailey and Shingo to her office and town Hall, Bae takes Marina and Ryo to the hospital, Ruby takes Raven, Yuii and Richie to the church and the animal shelter and I take Aurora, Dillon, and Motiki to the library and the garage?" Mr. Gold asked Henry who nodded along with Emma, Neal, and Ruby.

+Storybrooke General Hospital+

Dr. Whale or Dr. Victor Frankenstein looked at Baelfire like he was nuts while Marina and Ryo look at Dr. Whale worringly. "You expect me to believe that Anna and Garth are really from another universe where they are queen and king and that these kids could restore their memories? You have been hanging around your father and Emma Swan's brat too long Neal." Dr. Whale told Baelfire causing him to glare at the dr. "Whale, remember who it was that stopped my father from stomping on your face. I saved you when I didn't have to so consider this, you will owe no debts to me if you let Marina and Ryo find Anna and Garth." Baelfire told the doctor as he glared at him. "Very well." Dr. Whale told Baelfire causing the teens to grin as they ran out of Dr. Whale's office to find their parents. "So now we're even." Dr. Whale told Baelfire who smirked and then punched Dr. Whale right in the face causing the dr to fall to the ground. "Now we're even and never call my son a brat again or else." growled Baelfire who then left the office and went to find Marina and Ryo.

+Sheriff's office+

Emma led Maggie and Hailey into her office where they were shocked to find Maxine and Holly tied up. "Maxine, could you put this crown on and say Venus Power?" Maggie asked Maxine after she freed the blond and handed her the crown causing the blond to nod and put on the crown. "Venus Power!" yelled Maxine causing the crown's gem to glow as an orange light left the gem and encased Maxine causing the Venus Symbol to appear on her forehead and her outfit to change into her queen gown.

"Holly, could you please put this on and say Saturn Power." Hailey asked Holly after she freed the raven causing her to nod as she took the crown and put it on. "Saturn Power!" yelled Holly causing the crown's gem to glow as a dark purple light left the gem and encased Holly causing the Saturn Symbol to appear on her forehead and her uniform to change into her queen gown while Emma went to the cells and was shocked to find Regina missing. "Where's Regina?" Emma asked causing Queen Minako and Queen Hotaru to shrug. "She was in there when you left with Neal but then Atonis appeared and used his magic to tie us up and free Regina." explained Queen Minako.

+Storybrooke Elementary School+

Henry smiled as he led the group to his school and down to the back of the school where a small trail led to a large pool where Kirsten and Marissa were swimming in the pool before their next class. "Ms. Kirsten and Ms. Marissa, I have a question to ask you both." Henry told his teachers causing them to walk out of the pool, grab their towels to dry their hair and then walk over to Henry. "Kirsten, could you please put this crown on and say Rainbow Power." Flora asked Kirsten who nodded and put on the crown glad that Henry was making friends even if they were a bit older then him. "Rainbow Power!" yelled Kirsten causing the crown's gem to glow as a rainbow light left the gem and encased Kirsten causing the Rainbow Symbol to appear on her forehead and her swimsuit to change back into her queen gown as her body changed back into her regular half skellington and half ragdoll form.

"Marissa, could you put this crown on and say Neptune Power." Aqua asked Marissa as she handed her the crown causing Marissa to nod as she put on the crown. "Neptune Power!" yelled Marissa causing the crown's gem to glow as a dark green light left the gem and encased Marissa causing the Neptune Symbol to appear on her forehead and her swimsuit to change into her queen gown.

Henry then led the group back up the path and then down another path that led to a large track where Alex was cooling down after a long run around the track. "Ms. Alex, could you please put this crown on and say Uranus Power?" Henry asked Alex as Melody handed her the crown. "Alright Henry." Alex told the boy as she took the crown and put it on. "Uranus Power!" yelled Alex causing the crown's gem to glow as a dark blue light left the gem and encased Alex causing the Uranus Symbol to appear on her forehead and her uniform to change into her queen outfit.

Henry then led the group to the school's library where Tiana was waiting for them. "I know what's going on Henry and I will wearing the crown to return to my regular self." Tiana told Henry as she took the crown from Tiffany and put it on. "Pluto Power!" yelled Tiana causing the crown's gem to glow as a black light left the gem and encased Tiana causing the Pluto Symbol to appear on her forehead and her outfit to change into her queen gown.

Henry then led the out of the library and straight to the school's gym where Maxie had just finished her last class of the morning. "Maxie, could you please put this crown on and say Earth Power?" Carina asked Maxie who nodded and put on the crown. "Earth Power!" yelled Maxie after putting on the crown causing the crown's gem to glow as a brown light left the gem and encased Maxie causing the Earth Symbol to appear on her forehead and her outfit to change into her queen gown.

Henry led the group out of the gym and down two hallways until they arrived at the Astrology classroom where Nick had just finished his last class of the day and was waiting for them as well. "The stars told me that I wasn't who I thought I was." Nick told them as Rigel handed him a sword. "Just say Earth Power and you'll see what the stars mean." Rigel who was also able to understand the stars told him. "Earth Power!" yelled Nick causing the gem on the sword to glow as a brown light left the gem and encased Nick causing him to turn back into King Nephrite.

Next was the science class room where Florin smiled as he handed Frank a sword. "Just say Rainbow Power." Florin told Frank who nodded. "Rainbow Power!" yelled Frank causing the gem on the sword to glow as a rainbow light left the gem and encased Frank causing him to turn back into King Fiore.

+Storybrooke Chruch+

Mother Superior or the Blue Fairy smiled as she led Ruby, Raven, Yuii and Shingo to the main building where they found Roxanna, Astrid and Chris sweeping the pews. "Roxanna, could you put this crown on and say Mars Power?" Mother Superior aske Roxanna as she walked over to the nun with Yuii and Raven who handed Roxanna the crown. "Yes Ma'am." said Roxanna as she put down her broom and put on the crown. "Mars Power!" yelled Roxanna causing the crown's gem to glow as a red light left the gem and encased Roxanna causing the Mars Symbol to appear on her forehead and her outfit to change into her queen gown.

"Chris, could you take this sword and say Mars Power." Mother Superior told Chris. "Yes Ma'am." said Chris as he put down his broom and took the sword. "Mars Power!" yelled Chris causing the gem on the sword to glow as a red light left the gem and encased Chris causing him to turn back into King Chad.


	17. Melodies in Storybrooke

Chapter 17

Melodies in Storybrooke

After leaving the church, Ruby led the group to the Pet Shop where Rick had just finished feeding some beagle puppies. "Hello, i've been waiting for all of you. I am ready to restore my destiny." said Rick causing Richie to smile as he handed the sword to Rick. "Pluto Power!" yelled Rick causing the gem on the sword to glow as a black light left the gem and encased Rick causing him to turn back into King Richard.

+Town Hall+

After leaving the Sheriff's Office, Emma led the group to Town Hall where David and Mary Margaret were going over plans for a rebuilding of Henry's Castle with Seth in David's office. "Mom, Dad, Regina has escaped." said Emma as she ran into the room with the others right behind her. As Emma explained everything to her parents, Shingo walked over to Seth and handed him the sword. "Please say Saturn Power." Shingo asked Seth who nodded. "Saturn Power!" yelled Seth causing the gem on the sword to glow as a dark purple light left the gem and encased Seth causing him to turn back into King Sammy.

+The Garage+

Mr. Gold led Aurora, Dylan, and Motiki to a large garage where Sean was working under an old beat up van as Andy helping him by giving Sean the tools he needed. "Sean, may I borrow Andy for a bit?" Mr. Gold asked causing Sean to crawl out from under the van. "You're not going to make any deals with him, are you?" Sean asked Mr. Gold who shook his head. "No, but I am here to help Motiki." explained Mr. Gold as Motiki walked over to Andy. "Could please take this sword and say Venus Power?" Motiki asked Andy who nodded and took the sword. "Venus Power!" yelled Andy causing the gem on the sword to glow as an orange light left the gem and encased Andy causing him to turn back into King Andrew.

After saying good-bye to Sean, the group headed to the Library where Mr. Gold smiled as he and the group heard Belle and Kayla singing as they entered the library.

Kelly and Belle as they cleaned the library and put away some books:

When I get to know him

We'll find more things to say

One day I will reach him

There has to be a way

Everyone needs someone

He must need someone, too!

When I get to know him better

Here's what I will do

I'll read him stories

From picture books

All filled with wonder

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday

We'll find a mountain-top

And some moon-beams to sit under

I'll lead, because I know the way!

So much to discover

I do it all the time

I could live inside bright pages

Where the words all rhyme

We will slay the dragons

I'll still follow him around

And he'll smile

Yes, he'll smile

As his dreams leave the ground!

Stories and stories

About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday

I know a tiny place

Just a dot,

Too small to measure

I'll lead him there, I know the way!

Stories about heroes

Who overcame their deepest sorrows

They'll put hope into his heart again

To cherish everyday

He'll find a better world

And the strength to face tomorrow

I'm sure that when he knows the way

He'll want to stay..."

"That was beautiful Belle and Kelly." said Mr. Gold as he, Aurora, Dillon, Motiki and King Andrew clapped for the now shy girls. "Thank you Rumple. What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Henry? I thought you were going to spend sometime with your grandson?" Belle asked Mr. Gold worringly. "There isn't any trouble yet but I am here to help Kelly regain her memories." explained Mr. Gold as Aurora walked over to Kelly with a crown in her hands. "Kelly, could you please put this on and say Sun Power?" Aurora asked Kelly who nodded and put on the crown. "Sun Power!" yelled Kelly causing the crown's gem to glow as a yellow light left the gem and encased Kelly causing the Sun Symbol to appear on her forehead and her outfit to change into her queen gown.

"Aurora, Dillon? What is going on?" Queen Kalenity asked after hugging her children causing Aurora to catch them up on everything that had happened so far. "If I ever see that Regina then I will make Mr. Gold seem like a kitten." growled Queen Kalenity as her eyes turned yellow causing Mr. Gold and Belle to nod. "Dearie, I don't think anyone could make me seem like a kitten." Mr. Gold told Queen Kalenity who smirked.

"I am alot more powerful then I look." explained Queen Kalenity as she, Belle, Mr. Gold, Aurora, Dillon, and King Andrew walked back to Granny's where everyone else were already waiting. "Collin, could you please take this sword and say Sun Power?" Charlie asked Collin once everyone was seated around one of the bigger tables. "Sun Power!" yelled Collin as he took the sword causing the gem on the sword to glow as a yellow light left the gem and encased Collin causing him to turn back into King Charles.

Suddenly the ground began to shake causing everyone to run outside and see Regina dressed in her old outfit from the Enchanted Forest, blowing up the streets with her magic as she walked towards Granny's. "Emma Swan, this time you are not going to escape death." hissed Regina causing Bae, Mr. Gold and David to growl as Ruby raced inside and came back with Granny's crossbow and a bow with a quiver full of arrows for Mary Margaret. "Scouts Transform! Moon Cosmic Power!" yelled Rini as she transformed in Sailor Mini Moon just as her brother raised a rose into the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.


	18. Good-Bye Storybrooke and Hello Space

Chapter 18

Good-Bye Storybrooke and Hello Space

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Earth Star Power!" yelled Carina.

"Rainbow Star Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Uranus Star Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Star Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Pluto Star Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Saturn Star Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Mercury Star Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Star Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Star Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Star Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Earth Star Knight Power!" yelled Rigel.

"Rainbow Star Knight Power!" yelled Florin.

"Sun Star Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Pluto Star Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Saturn Star Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" yelled Dillon.

"You will stay away from our parents, Emma Swan and Emma's family! We fight for love! We fight for justice! And we punish those who seperate families! I am Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo, I'll punish you!" Sailor Mini Moon told Regina as the scout did her stances along with her friends.

"We're the mini scouts and knights and we'll punish you as well!" yelled the other scouts, knights, and Shadow.

"RPM Ranger Operator Series: Black Wolf!" yelled Dillon as Ruby took off her cloak causing her to transform into her wolf form as Mary Margaret and Granny got their weapons ready to fire while Mr. Gold snapped his fingers causing David's sword to appear along with a sword for himself, Bae and Emma. "Let's go inside Henry." Neo Queen Serenity told Henry as she and the others herded a worried Henry back into Granny's with promises of stories from the Silver Millinium.

"I will not let you harm this town, my family and my friends anymore, you witch!" Emma yelled at Regina who laughed. "You really think you can defeat me, little princess? Don't make me laugh!" growled Regina who conjured a ball of black energy and threw it at the group causing them to scatter.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter as she attacked Regina who laughed as she sheilded herself from the attack. "Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars as she tried to attack Regina with one of her ofuda scrolls but like Sailor Mini Jupiter's attack, it didn't work. Not even Granny, Red and Mary Margaret could scratch Regina who was cackling the whole time. Mr. Gold tried his magic and David, Emma and Bae tried their swords but they didn't do any damage to Regina.

"Maybe if we all attack Regina together then maybe it will work." suggested Sailor Mini Mercury causing everyone to nod. "Alright, all together then." Sailor Moon told the gang causing the mini scouts and mini knights to walk over to their leaders along with Granny, Red, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Mr. Gold, and Bae.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury.

"I call upon the power of Mars, Fire Balls! Charge! Mars Fire Bird Strike!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars.

"In the name of Jupiter, I call upon the forces of Love and Nature to banish this creep! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus.

"Terra Vines Entrap!" yelled Sailor Mini Earth as she raised her arms into the air causing vines to appear around them and then strike Regina as they wrapped around her.

"Rainbow Storm Shatter!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow as she held her hands and then twirled around causing dark rainbow clouds to appear, twirl around her, and then form into a ball which then flew and hit Regina.

"Solar Beam Strike!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she formed a triangle with her hands and then aimed the triangle high into the sky causing a bright beam of light to flow up her body. She then aimed the triangle at Regina causing the beam to hit her.

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Mini Pluto.

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune.

Arrows then flew as Granny fired her crossbow and Mary Margaret fire her arrows at Regina while Bae, David and Mr. Gold attacked her with their swords.

"This is for my family!" yelled Emma as she threw her sword with all her might causing it to fly straight into Regina's heart. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon as she finished off Regina, ending her horrible hold over Storybrooke forever.

However Regina had crushed and destoryed many homes and buildings on her way to Granny's causing the queens, kings, and the minis to do something they've never done before.

Neo Queen Serenity summoned The Silver Crystal, Neo King Endymion summoned The Golden Crystal, Sailor Mini Moon summoned The Pink Moon Crystal and Tuxedo Mini Mask summoned his own crystal called The Blue Moon Crystal while the queens, kings, mini scouts and mini knights plus Dillon who had powered down, formed a circle around the Moon Family.

An hour later, the minis stood in front of a portal with King David, Queen Snow White, Princess Emma, Prince Bae and Prince Henry. "Once again, thank you and your families for restoring Storybrooke to The Enchanted Forest and allowing all of us to return home." Queen Snow White happily thanked the minis once more. "It was our pleasure. Now we have to go. We have to find my brother Chiro before Atonis does." explained Rini who smiled and then entered the portal with the minis right behind her.

+Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo+

When the minis returned to the Portal Room, they found their parents waiting for them along with Helios, Renity, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Star Sapphire Carol Jordan, Green Lantern Kilowag, Star Sapphire Galia, Star Sapphire Jenny Jordan who was the older sister of Kai-Ro, Green Lantern Gillon and Star Sapphire Kilany. "Now that you have gathered all of your allies from Earth and Magix, it is time for all of you to go into space and find Prince Chiro. Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Star Sapphire Carol Jordan, Green Lantern Kilowag, Star Sapphire Galia, Star Sapphire Jenny Jordan, Green Lantern Gillon and Star Sapphire Kilany have offered their survices to help you find the planet of Shuggazoom where Prince Chiro lives. But before you can go to Shuggazoom, you must first find the missing members of Green Lantern Hal's team. Their names were former Red Lantern Razer and Green Lantern Aya." Queen Kalenity explained. "Renity will be going with all of you as will Helios. Green Lantern Hal Jordan has found a lead on where Green Lantern Aya and former Red Lantern Razer could be. Good luck all of you." Neo Queen Serenity told the minis causing them to nod.


	19. Minis and Frights in Space

Chapter 19

Minis and Frights in Space

Once the helicarrier entered space, Hal took over the controls while Kilowag, Gillon, Kilany and Jenny followed the mini scouts and mini knights into a room where Frankie, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Abby, Draculara, Lagoona, Howleen who had joined the group while the minis were in Storybrooke, Twyla the daughter of Pitch Black the Boogey Man as well as Howleen's best friend, Jackson, Andy, Clawd, Gil, Valentine, Heath, Berlyn, Styrk, and Deuce were being taught P.E. by Shaggy Rogers-Jones, Shaggy's dog Scooby-Doo, Frankie's older sister Elsa, Clawdeen's, Howleen's and Clawd's older sister Winnie, Draculara's older sister Sibella, Tannis and Phantasma. "Frankie, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Abby, Draculara, Lagoona, Howleen, Twyla, Jackson, Andy, Clawd, Gil, Valentine, Heath and Deuce, how would all of you like to come with us to Oa in order to free a ship, find two missing aliens and fight who ever and what ever the Gaurdians of Oa throw at us?" Aurora cheerfully asked her friends causing Charlie to shake his head and then explain to his friends what was going on as Berlyn walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "I'll go." Berlyn told his boyfriend causing the brunette to grin as he kissed Berlyn on the cheak. "We'll go too." Frankie told the mini scouts as her other friends, Elsa, Winnie, Sibella, Tannis and Phantasma agreed with her.

As soon as the hellicarrier landed on Oa, the ship's main door opened revealing a determained Hal, a determained Kilowog, Kai Ro, Jenny, Kilany, Gillon, Rex, Kyle Rayner the newest green lantern who was the same age as Rex, the mini scouts, the mini knights and the MH gang. "Sailor Mini Mercury, could you and Ghoulia see if you can track the ship's energy signature using your mini Mercury computer?" Hal asked Sailor Mini Mercury who nodded and pressed her earing causing her goggles to appear which allowed her to track the energy as she and Ghoulia began to work on the mini computer. "Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Lantern Kilowog, Green Lantern 2814, Star Sapphire 2814, Star Sapphire Kilany, Green Lantern Gillon, War Hawk of Earth, and Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, what are all of you doing here and why did you bring the Earth riff raff with you?" Appa Ali Apasa asked as he and the other gaurdians of Oa walked over to the group with a lot of green lanterns behind them.

"We are here for the Interceptor, and the reason why is not of your business." Gillon told the gaurdians before Hal or Kilowog could speak up. "So let us get the Interceptor and leave or we'll fight you." Jenny told the gaurdians as Kilany, Gillon, Rex, Kyle, Kai Ro, the mini scouts, and the mini knights nodded while Hal, Kilowog and the MH gang looked at the determained minis confusingly.

"If you want the Interceptor, then you will have to go through us. But I think this will change your minds." Appa told the gang as the alien snapped his fingers causing a few of the green lanterns who were wearing special suits to roll out a cage made out of yellow crystals. Hal and Kilowog gasped in shock as they saw an unconcious Razer, Aya and two teens in the cage.

"LET THEM GO!" Hal yelled at Apasa causing the little being to laugh as Hal created a giant sword using his ring and then pointed the sword at Apasa. "Uh, uh, uh, one more move and I'll have the green lanterns kill them." Apasa told Hal causing his eyes to widen in fright as he dissolved his construct while Kilowog glared at Apasa knowing that Aya was like a daughter to Hal.

Mini Sun Knight was not going to let Apasa get away with this as the teen let out a low whistle. "Charlie? What are you doing?" Frankie asked her friend. "Calling for help." Mini Sun Knight told his friend as the yellow crystal cage turned intangable. "Aurora! Sonic Scream!" yelled Mini Sun Knight who began to scream as loud as he could followed by his sister and Dani who had appeared by the cage causing the gaurdians and their green lanterns to be blasted away from them.

Hal and Kilowog then ran as fast as they could over to their friends with Sailor Mini Mercury right behind them while the others kept the evil green lanterns back. "Aya, come on, wake up." Hal worringly told the young AI as he gently shook her shoulder while Kilowog shook Razer's shoulder. "Come on Poozer, up and at'em." Kilowog told Razer while Sailor Mini Mercury tried to wake the teens up.

"Father?" Aya asked as she opened her eyes causing Hal to shed tears of joy. "Aya, thank goodness, you're alright." Hal told the AI happily, as he was glad that she was alright and was also glad that she throught of him as a father. "Aya!" yelled Razer as he woke up and then ran over to the AI who grinned as she slowly got up and then ran over to Razer who picked her up and spun her around happily. "Razer, my beloved, thank goodness." said Aya happily just as the two teens walked over to them and hugged them causing Hal, Kilowog, and Sailor Mini Mercury to look at them curiously.

"Father, Uncle Kilowog, I would like you to remeet my husband Razer and our children: Evana who is a Blue Lantern like her father and Alona who is a Green Lantern like myself." explained Aya causing Evana to grin as she hugged Hal and Kilowog. "Grandpa Hal! Grandpa Kilowog! I am so happy to finally meet you two! Momma says you two are the greatest Green Lanterns ever!" Evana told the two now stunned Green Lanterns.

After getting over Hal and Kilowog got over their shock, Sailor Mini Mercury led them, Razer, Aya, Evana, and Alona to a tall and large building where she and Ghoulia had tracked the ship. However before they could get into the building, three Green Lanterns ran over to them with their rings ready to fire. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury as she attacked the Green Lanterns causing them to be covered in ice.

After reaching The Interceptor, it didn't take long for Hal, Kilowog, Aya, Razer, Evana, Alona, and Sailor Mini Mercury to board the ship and drive it back to the others. Once they landed next to the hellicarrier, the mini scouts, the mini knights, the M.H. gang, Kai Ro, Rex, and Kyle returned to the hellicarrier while Jenny, Kilany, Rex, Terry, and Gillon boarded The Interceptor. The hellicarrier then followed The Interceptor off of Oa and straight through space.

+The Interceptor+

"Shuggazoom? That sector is not protected by any Green Lanterns. It is defenseless except for two giant robots that protect it along with three humans, 5 robotic monkeys." explained Aya after Hal caught her, Razer, Evana and Alona up on everything that was going on. "Aya, since you know about it, do you know where it is?" Rini asked through Terry's communicator. "Yes, it won't take us too long to get there." Aya explained to Rini as the AI tapped into the main computer of the ship and then began to pilot the ship to Shuggazoom with the hellicarrier right behind them.

+Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo+

"Night? Night? Where are you, you useless dragon!" Hiccup yelled as he hobbled through the vast halls until he bumped into Queen Kalenity who was reading one of her mystery books. "Oh, Hiccup. I didn't see you, are you alright?" Queen Kalenity asked worringly as she noticed that the brunette was wincing and clutching his rounded stomach. "No, the baby is coming and I can't find Night." Hiccup worringly told Queen Kalenity who eye's widen in shock. The queen then dropped her book, picked up Hiccup and then used her vampire speed to take him to the hospital wing where Queen Amia and Neo King Endyion were updating the medical charts of the kings, queens, princesses, and princes of Crystal Tokyo. "Amia! Endymion! Hiccup needs your help." Queen Kalenity told her friends causing Neo King Endymion to run over to Queen Kalenity, pick up Hiccup and take him over to one of the beds farther down the room. "Go and find Night." Queen Amia told Queen Kalenity who nodded and went to find her missing former cousin.

As soon as she left the hospital wing Queen Kalenity sped through hallway after hallway, room after room, and corridor after corridor. But the queen of the Sun could not find the demigod anywhere. "Alright, let's try it this way then." sighed Queen Kalenity as she closed her eyes and then began to sniff the air until she smelled the demigod's scent which was coming from the Portal Room.

+The Portal Room+

Night grinned as Stoick the Vast walked through the portal that held the name Berk at the top. "Night, my boy! It's good to see you." Stoick told Night happily as the big man hugged Night and then looked around. "But where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked curiously just as Hiccup's friends: Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout walked out of the portal. "He's in the hospital wing, giving birth." Queen Kalenity told the group as she ran into the room causing Night's eyes to roll to the back of his head as he fainted. "Queen Kalenity, please take us to the hospital wing." Stoick asked Queen Kalenity who nodded and then led the group with Stoick carrying Night, to the hospital wing which didn't take them long to get to, only to find the door to the wing was locked. "Now we wait for word from either Queen Amia or Neo Endymion. I'll be right back." Queen Kalenity told the group before she left the room to find her book.


	20. Shuggazoom, Prince Chiro and family

Chapter 20

Shuggazoom, Prince Chiro and family

+Outside the hospital wing, Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo+

Screams and cursing came from behind the hospital wing door causing Night who had awoken to pale as he heard his mate's threats while Loki and Thor began to laugh as soon as they arrived while having heard Hiccup's threats as well. "Relax Night, your mother was the same way each and every time you and your siblings were born. Hiccup doesn't mean what he is saying." Thor told his nervous son. "Hiccup wouldn't hurt a fly, there is no doubt that he wouldn't hurt you either." Queen Kalenity told Night as the queen turned another page in her book. The entire royal Sun family including the avengers, Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Night were sitting in the waiting room near the hospital wing, waiting for any word from Queen Amia or Neo King Endymion. But Night wouldn't feel reassured until he saw his beloved Hiccup and their wonderful child.

+Shuggazoom+

Chiro in the Torso Tank Driver 1, Antauri in the Brain Scrambler 2, Spark in the Fist Rocket 3, Gibson in the Fist Rocket 4, Otto in the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 and Nova in the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, headed farther past the outskirts of town with Captain Shuggzoom right behind them in order to check out two strange ships that the super robot's computer had picked up entering the planet.

When they finally arrived at the crash site, they could only watch as the main door to one of the ships opened and a teen about the same age as Chiro walked out of the ship followed by more teens. "Welcome to Shuggazoom! I am Captain Shuggazoom, one of the superheroes of this planet. May I ask what all of you are doing here?" Captain Shuggazoom told and then asked the teens after he landed in front of them while the monkeys and Chiro walked out of their respective rides and then walked over to Captain Shuggazoom. "Hello, my name is Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo of Earth, this is my brother Prince D.J., my betrothed Priest Helios of Elysion, and our friends: Princess Marina and Prince Ryo of Mercury, Princess Raven and Prince Yuii of Mars, Princess Loral and Prince Ben of Jupiter, Princess Maggie and Prince Motiki of Venus, D.J.'s and my cousins: Princess Carina and Prince Rigel of Earth, Princess Flora and Prince Florin of Halloween Town and Rainbow, Princess Aurora and Prince Charlie of the Sun, Princess Aurora's betrothed Sir Styrk, Prince Charlie's betrothed Sir Berlyn, Prince Yuii's betrothed and Charlie's and Aurora's cousin: Prince Naveen of the Sun, Prince Ben's betrothed, Charlie's and Aurora's cousin, and Naveen's brother Prince Adam, Prince Motiki's betrothed, Charlie's and Aurora's cousin, and Naveen's and Adam's brother Prince Phillip" explained a teen with pink hair in a strange hair style with red eyes wearing a white gown as she and the girls of the group curtsyed while the boys bowed.

"Hello, my name is Princess Daph of Domino, Eraklyon, and the Sun, this is my brother Prince Buddy, we are also the cousins of Aurora, Charlie, Naveen, Adam and Phillip, my boyfriend Prince Raidan of Solaria and the cousin of Maggie and Motiki, and our friends: Princess Azul and Prince Tec of Zenith, Mercury and Atlantis who are also the cousins of Marina and Ryo, Princess Matli and Prince Muse of Melody, Princess Terre and Prince Arbre of Linphea and Jupiter who are also Loral and Ben's cousins, Princess Dawn of Solaria who is Radian's sister and the cousin of Maggie and Motiki, Princess Morea and Prince Bahari of Andros, Princess Anna and Prince James of Tir Nan Og and Princess Clara and Prince Will of Domino and my and Buddy's cousins." explained a girl with blond hair and cyan eyes wearing a light blue dress as she and the girls of her group curtsyed while the boys bowed.

"We're here to find my brother, Prince Chiro who was sent here 15 years ago. On the day of our birth, Queen Kalenity the mother of Charlie, Aurora and Derek known as Dillon, gave her first prophocy:

**In 14 years the third child of Earth and Moon, shall save a world from it's doom, 5 allies he shall make in his fight, his love as black as night, But should he not fight, all will be not right.** Queen Kalenity knew it ment Chiro so she told mother and father, and they sent Chiro here. We've come here to find him and bring him home." Rini explained causing Captain Shuggazoom, Chiro and the monkeys to gasp in shock. "Princess Rini, would your brother Prince Chiro carry anything with him that you would use to reconize him?" Captain Shuggazoom asked Rini as Chiro looked worringly at his mate-to-be Antauri. "Yes, he would have a golden star locket that when opened would carry a tune that only those of Lunarian blood would be able to hear. Chiro, myself and D.J. would be able to hear it along with our parents." explained Rini causing Chiro and Antauri to walk over to them. "Like this, princess?" Chiro asked as he untucked his locket from his shirt causing Rini's and D.J.'s eyes to widen in shock as Chiro opened the locket causing a very sad tune to play that only Rini, D.J. and Chiro could hear.

Chiro then closed the locket and look at his newly found siblings who grinned. "Little brother." said Rini and D.J. happily as they ran over to Chiro and hugged him with tears in their eyes as Chiro did the same to them. "I'm happy I have siblings and a family but I can't leave my mate-to-be Antauri or my team behind." Chiro told the minis. "Mother and father would love to meet your mate-to-be and your team." Rini told Chiro just as the ground began to shake. "What's going on!" yelled Carina as the ground began to crack near them and a giant black and orange robot began to emerge from the crack. "I have returned!" yelled the giant monkey causing Chiro, Captain Shuggazoom, Antauri, Sprx, Otto, Gibson and Nova to look at the giant monkey in shock. "Mandrian!" growled Chiro. "Who's Mandrian?" Rini asked worringly. "He's a terrible villian." Chrio told his older sister. Chiro's then melded away into a white shirt with two black buttons in the middle, an orange scarf which wrapped around his neck, orange gloves, white pants, and black boots. White paint then appeared on his forehead along with orange stripes on his checks that connected to the white paint and his bottom eye lids. "Hyperforce Go!" yelled Chiro.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" yelled Rini as she transformed while D.J. raised a rose into the air as he transformed.

"Mercury Star Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Star Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Star Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Earth Star Power!" yelled Carina.

"Rainbow Star Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Star Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Mercury Star Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Star Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Star Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Star Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Earth Star Knight Power!" yelled Rigel.

"Rainbow Star Knight Power!" yelled Florin.

"Sun Star Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Naveen.

"Mini Sun Wolf Power!" yelled Adam.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phillip.

"Shadow Star Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Winx Enchantix!" yelled Daph as she and the neo winx transformed while the neo specialist took out their weapons.

"Dawn, Fairy of the Shining Sun!" yelled Dawn.

"Terre, Fairy of Nature!" yelled Terre.

"Matli, Fairy of Music!" yelled Matli.

"Azul, Fairy of Technology!" yelled Azul.

"Anna, Fairy of Animals!" yelled Anna.

"Morea, Fairy of Waves!" yelled Morea.

"Clara, Fairy of Sirenix!" yelled Clara.

"Daph, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" yelled Daph.


End file.
